


Happy to Help!

by fromacloset



Series: Little Reader [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Play, Blankets, Caretaker Misha, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Jensen, F/M, Fluff, Little Reader, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles, Slight Anxiety, Supportive cast, cg/lg, cute jared, cute misha, grumpy reader, i'll add more later, love and support, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 40,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Summary: The reader has been on supernatural for a year now and identifies as a little, but embarrassed to tell anyone. At a convention Misha notices and is happy to help!





	1. Convention Time

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a slight alternate universe where everyone is every accepting of this.

Convention time. You liked them and you liked hanging out with the cast, but there was something that you hadn’t told anyone. You thought Misha might know something, but you were afraid of reaching out. You sat in the green room, Rob, Rich and Briana walked in. You were sitting on the couch and finally Misha walked in and smiled at you. You waved and went back to looking at your phone. 

Then you started to sense it. You started going into your little place. You bit your lower lip, you’ve been good at hiding it, tears started to form in your eyes and you looked away. Misha looked over at you, but you didn’t notice. You curled into a little ball and turned your back, looking at the screen. 

“Okay kings, time to get on stage!” Briana said. Rich and Rob left and it was just you and Misha alone in the room. He sat beside you and placed a hand on your back.

“Y/n?” he asked. You nodded. 

“I’m okay” you sniffled.

“Yeah?” he said sweetly. You nodded again. You didn’t know what age you were slipping into; you just knew that you had to get back to your room.

“Need to get to my room” you mumbled.

“Do you want me to go with you?” you paused and then shrugged.

“Maybe” Misha noticed you biting you lip, he started rubbing circles on your back

“Sweetie, how old are you right now?” he whispered. You looked at him and he smiled “I’ve noticed some things while we were filming and didn’t know how to approach it. It’s alright, I did some research on littles. I want to help.” He was calming and you slipped further into your little space and rested your head on your arm and held up three fingers. “Three?! ”

“Yeah” you said.

“Do you have your little things in your room?” you nodded. “Okay. Hey, how about a piggyback ride?” you looked up at him and smiled wide. He wiped your tears and kissed your nose. “There’s that smile I love so much. Hand your key, sweetie.” You handed him your key. “Okay, Y/n. Hop on.” 

Misha crouched in front of you and you climbed onto his back. You kissed his cheek and he giggled. You held on and he took you the back way to your room. He opened your door and carried you in. You hopped off his back and held his hand bringing him to a suite you had. There were different sections in it that had all your little things. You knelt down on the ground and Misha crouched down.

“This is very well organized” you giggled and sat on the ground and held up your foot. 

“No shoe” you said and he laughed a little and put your foot down.

“No shoe, what?” he cooed.

“Please” you smiled.

“On the bed sweetie“ you got up and sat on the bed. You held out your foot and he took your shoes off.

“Thank you” 

“You’re very welcome. What do you normally wear?” 

“Undies and shirt.”

“Okay, would you like help?” he cooed and you nodded. 

Misha undid your jeans and pulled them down, you stepped out of them and pointed to your bedside table and Misha saw your pacifier. Misha lifted you in his arms and placed you on his hip. He placed it in his mouth and then held it up to you. You smiled and took it, nuzzling into his neck. He sat down on your bed and saw you blanky. He picked it up and rubbed it against his face.

“This is really soft” he said surprised. You giggled and nodded, he handed it to you and you placed it on his chest and rested your head on him. Then you looked up worried. “Hey, it’s okay. Rest your head.” You did and he ran his fingertips up and down your back. “Sweetie, why didn’t you say anything?” 

“Embawrethed” you said around the pacifier.

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about. “ You took the pacifier out of your mouth and sat up a bit, looking at him.

“But it silly.” You looked down and started to cry. Misha picked up your pacifier and placed it in your mouth and kissed it.

“It’s not silly. If this is what you need to help you, if this makes you happy, then it’s not silly at all. Have you been doing this on your own?” you nodded. You rested your head back on his chest. “For how long?” you held up one finger. “One year. When you started the show?” you nodded. He rubbed a hand on your back. “I would like to help, if that’s okay with you?”

“Rwelly?” you looked at him again.

“Yes. All the time, but especially this weekend.” 

“Whath ‘bawth-“ you started and Misha tapped your pacifier and took it from you. “What ‘bout when you need to be on a panel. What if I little?”

“Hmmmm. Good question.” He saw you looked worried and he placed your pacifier back in your mouth and little pecks on your forehead. “I’ll think of something.” you pointed to the mini fridge and he lifted you up and you clung to him and your blankey. “What do we have here?” He opened the mini fridge. “Juice boxes, water and milk.” 

“Milk” you said.

“Good choice.” He kissed your cheek and grabbed the milk. He saw the straw and picked it up. He sat you on the bed and opened the milk for you and put the straw in. You placed the pacifier in his opened hand and he put it on the table. 

“Thank you!” you smiled.

“Of course.” You pointed to his shoulder that still had your blanky “Oops. Sorry.” He laughed, rubbing against his face and handing it to you.

You placed the milk down and ran to your suitcase and grabbed another blanky, handing it to him. 

“For me?!” he said mock surprised. “I can borrow this?” 

“Yeah!” you smiled.

“Oh, thank you” he rubbed a thumb on your cheek. “Go finish your milk, sweetie” 

You sat back on the bed and grabbed your milk and sipped it. Misha sat beside you and rubbed a hand on the back of your neck. He heard the slurping and you smiled.

“All done?” he asked smiling and you nodded grabbing your pacifier and placing it your mouth. You pointed to the TV. “Sweetie, use your words.” You took out the pacifier for a moment.

“Can I watch TV?” you asked and he smiled.

“Yes, only for half an hour. Then we’re going to nap. I don’t need to be downstairs for three hours. Are you hungry?” he asked turning the TV on. 

You placed the pacifier back in your mouth and shook your head. You made grabbing motions for him and he made them back to you and then got closer and started tickling you. You burst into giggles and squeals. He came up and nibbled your neck a little bit. You wrapped your arms around him and he lifted you up. He sat down on the bed and placed you in his lap. Both of you snuggling up to the blankies. 

When the show was over Misha turned off the TV, looking down and seeing you sleeping. He moved you so you were on one side of the bed. He closed the blinds and set an alarm. He lay down next to you and watched you curl up and suck on your pacifier. He moved the hair behind your ear and stroked your cheek a bit. He closed his eyes, holding onto your hand. 

He thought about what to do if you were little and he had a panel or a meet and greet. Photo op. What could he do? He wasn’t going to leave you alone? Maybe he could approach the idea of telling one of the cast mates. Now, who should he ask?


	2. Jensen!

You were woken up by Misha quietly whispering your name and rubbing your back.

“Come on” he said and you giggled and opened your eyes. You waved at him and he waved back. “You napped for two hours” he smiled.

“Gooth” you said around your pacifier.

“Sweetie, can you sit up please?” he said.

“I Trawbow?” Misha saw the worry in your eyes.

“No. No, sweetie, you’re not in trouble.” He said rubbing your arm. You crawled onto his lap and he rubbed your back. “I thought about what to do, when I have to be away from you”

“Mmm” you whined and he kissed the top of your head.

“I know. I don’t like that I have to leave you either. I was wondering if I could ask someone to help out. Would that be okay?” 

“Whoth?” you asked.

“Who would you be comfortable with? I know everyone would love to help out. We’re a family and if they knew that you needed some extra love, everyone would be jumping up to help. Do you understand?” You took your pacifier out.

“I carry blanky in public?” he smiled and stroked your cheek.

“Yes, I might start doing that.” You laughed and rubbed your forehead against his chest. 

“People be okay with me?” 

“Look at me sweetie” he said rubbing your back. You looked up at him. “Everyone would be extra excited if you were truly you. Your little self.” You smiled and giggled. “Y/n, what if I asked Jensen? Would that be alright?” you blushed and nodded. “And you’re sure? Because I won’t do it if you’re uncomfortable.”

“Jensen okey smokey with me!” you smiled. He burst out laughing and tickled your stomach.

“I love you so much sweetie” he said pulling you close.

“I love Misha!” you said giving him a little peck on the lips. 

“Oh thank you” he smiled. 

Misha turned the TV on and placed your pacifier in your mouth. He texted Jensen to come up to your room. Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on your door and you looked at Misha.

“I’ll be right around the corner. It’s just Jensen.” You nodded. Misha went and opened the door.

“Hey. Is everything alright?” Jensen asked.

“Yes. Listen, I need you to be very opened minded with what I’m about to tell you.” Jensen looked concerned but nodded.

You turned the volume down on the TV and heard the lower whispers, but couldn’t make out exactly what they were saying. Then you started thinking. What if Jensen thought this was dumb? Or that you were weird? What if he made fun of you and told everyone? You started to cry.

“You’re sure?” Misha said and Jensen smiled.

“Of course! This explains so much with her on set.” 

“You can’t tell anyone. Though, no one will mind”

“No they wouldn’t, but I wont.”

“Okay. Let me go get her.” Misha smiled. 

Misha walked over and saw you curled in a ball, clutching your blanky.

“Sweetie, what’s wrong?” he whispered, crouching down.

“Jenthen think I weiord.” 

“No, Jensen doesn’t think you’re weird. In fact he’s so happy that you and I trusted him with this.”

“He Ith?” you sniffled.

“Uh huh. Do you want to say hi?” you nodded and Misha lifted you up, kissed your pacifier and you clung to your blanky. You rested your head on Misha’s shoulder and he brought you around the corner to see Jensen. You were greeted with that famous warm smile of his.

“Well hey there sweetheart.” You clung to Misha.

“Sweetie, I promise. Jensen does not think you’re weird.” 

“Not at all. Like I told Misha, I only wish you told us sooner.” Jensen said. You smiled a bit and he stroked your cheek. 

“See.” Misha kissed the top of your head. You made grabby motions to Jensen. “You want Jensen to hold you?” Misha cooed.

“If that kay.” You said looking down.

“Come here” he smiled taking you from Misha. He bounced you a bit and rubbed his nose against yours.

“Sweetie, show Jensen how old you are” Misha encouraged. You held up three fingers.

“Yeah?” Jensen smiled and you nodded “That’s a very good age.” You giggled.

“Feel the blanky” Misha said. You loved how obsessed he was with the blanky. Jensen felt it.

“Huh. That’s really nice” he said. You rubbed it against his cheek lightly.

“I have done that a few times” Misha admitted and Jensen laughed. You tapped his shoulder and he looked at you.

“Yes” he cooed.

“Down Plesthe” you said and he put you down. You held his hand and brought him to the mini fridge. “Wouthed you-“ 

“Ah!” Misha cut you off tapping your pacifier. 

“Hnnn” you whined and took it out, handing it to him. Misha placed it in his pocket.

“Thank you. Good girl” Misha said rubbing a hand on your back.

“Would you like juice?” you asked Jensen.

“I would love a juice box. Thank you so much.” 

“Misha?” you looked at him.

“Yes please.” 

You got the juice out for everyone and you handed your box to Misha

“Help please” you said. He kissed your forehead and put the straw in. You both turned when you heard air getting sucked threw a straw and Jensen looking a little guilty.

“Someone was thirsty” Misha laughed. “Can we give Jensen another one?” he asked you and you giggled and nodded.

“Thank you sweetheart.” Jensen took another juice box.

“Sweetie, on the bed please.” 

You got on the bed and Misha handed you the juice box and turned the TV off. He sat beside you and opened his. Jensen sat across from you and sipped his with a goofy grin. 

“Now, I have to leave soon” Misha said to you.

“Noooooooo” you whined.

“I know, sweetie.” Misha said stroking your cheek. 

You started to cry and Misha put his juice box down and yours too. Jensen rubbed a hand on your leg while Misha pulled your pacifier out of his pocket and placed it in his mouth and then yours. You brought your knees to your chest and rested your head on your arms. Misha rubbed your back and arm and Jensen stroked your hair.

“Hey.” Misha whispered. “I’ll only be gone for two hours and I know a certain guy who can’t wait to cuddle you.” Misha smiled at Jensen.

“Jenthen?” you whispered. 

“Yes, Jensen.” Misha kissed your shoulder. “Can you look at him please?” you shook your head.

“Tearth” you said.

“I’ll wipe your tears. Look at me please” Jensen said sweetly. You looked up at him. “There we go.” Jensen wiped your tears and kissed your forehead. 

“Good girl” Misha smiled. “Now, you be a good girl for Jensen okay?”

“Yeth” you smiled a bit. 

Jensen lifted you in his arms, making sure to grab your blanky and Misha grabbed his stuff. You all went to the door and Misha cupped your cheek and took your pacifier for a second and gave you a little peck on the lips. You giggled and he gave you another one.

“Can you give Jensen kisses?” he asked sweetly. You turned and gave Jensen a little peck on his lips.

“Thank you so much” Jensen smiled. Misha put your pacifier back in your mouth.

“Sweetie, if you need anything, Jensen will call me. Okay?”

“I Vithith?” you asked looking at Misha.

“You can visit if you want.” Misha said stroking your cheek. Misha kissed your pacifier “Make sure she eats something” he said to Jensen who nodded “And little nibbles are welcome, right? Right? If Jensen nibbled your neck” Misha nibbled yours and you giggled and nodded.

“I can go that” Jensen smiled.

“I’ll be back. Sweeite, I’ll take your extra key so I can let myself in.” you nodded. “Good girl.” Misha left. Jensen bounced you a bit.

“Alright sweetheart, are you hungry?” you nodded. “do you have snacks?” You smiled and nodded. You pointed to your suitcase. “In here?” 

“Mmm hmmm” you said.

“Okay. Let’s see what you brought.”

“Nibbleth?” you looked at Jensen.

He grinned and then nibbled at your neck. You giggled and he kissed your cheek. You rested your head on his shoulder feeling calm and comforted. Knowing it was going to be okay while Misha was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to write. Should they go visit?


	3. Visiting Jared!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure why that end note keeps popping up. Sorry about that.

You and Jensen ate and then you guys cuddled for a while, then you tugged on his sleeve.

“Yeah sweetheart?”

“Bathwoom” you said.

“Can you do that by yourself?” he cooed and you nodded.

You got off the bed and waved him over. He held your hand to the bath room. You got to the toilet and did a circle motion with your hand. He smiled and turned around. You went to the bathroom and he heard the flush of the toilet.

“Done!” you smiled.

“Let’s wash your hands.” 

“Help?” you looked at the hotel soap.

“I’ll help.” 

Jensen turned on the taps and got the water just right. He opened the soap and wet a bit. He rubbed the soap in your hands and a little in his. He helped you wash your hands, making bubbles in the sink.

“Bahbubles” you smiled. 

“Bubbles!” he smiled.

You two dried your hands and you reached your arms up. 

“Use your words sweetheart” he smiled.

“Jenthen, up peweathe” he lifted you in his arms.

“I noticed you had some coloring books, would you like to do that?” you nodded. 

Jensen got you set up on the floor; he sat on the floor and played with your blanky. His phone rang.

“Hey Jared.” He said. You gasped, smiling and waved, Jensen grinned. “Y/n says hi. Jared says hi” you drummed on the floor and went back to coloring. “I’m with y/n/n right now. Yeah, I’ll stop by your room after.” Jensen hung up.

“We Vithith?” you asked.

“You want to visit Jared?” he asked.

“He haf prawbo-“ Jensen tapped your pacifier like Misha did earlier. You took it out. “He have problem with me little?” you asked.

“No. Sweetheart, he wouldn’t mind one bit. Misha said you’ve been doing this alone for a while, I just don’t want to overwhelm you. That’s all.” 

“Okay” you pouted.

You placed your pacifier back in your mouth, stopped coloring and took your blanky from him. You started crying a little bit and Jensen pulled you into his arms, your back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around you.

“Hey. How about I call and ask Misha. Hm? How does that sound? If he says yes, we’ll see Jared.” You nodded. “Okay.” he kissed you on the top of your head and grabbed his phone. “Hey Misha. Yeah, she’s good. She wants to visit Jared.” He paused. “Yeah, he’s in his room. I told her if you said it was okay. Yep. Okay.” Jensen hung up.

“Mitha thay yeth?” you asked, turning to face him, sitting on your heels. 

“Misha said it was okay with him, but you have to be certain that this is okay.”

“Jarwrod” you said. 

“Alright.” Jensen stood up and so did you.

Jensen texted Jared that you guys were coming and he’ll explain when you get there. He lifted you in his arms and you placed your blanky on his shoulder and rested your head on it. He stroked your hair a bit and tapped your pacifier. You nodded.

“Okay” he smiled.

“Juithe” you said. 

“Yep, I’ll get your juice and anything else? Do you want to put jammie pants on? Just to walk down the hall?” you nodded. 

Jensen kissed your cheek and sat you on the bed. He picked up your pajama pants and helped you into them. He lifted you back in his arms and kissed your forehead. He grabbed a couple of juice boxes. You whimpered. 

“What’s the matter” he pouted.

“Whath if Jarwrod no likey?” you said.

“Aw, sweetheart. Jared is going to be so happy.” You nodded.

You nuzzled your head into his neck. Careful to hide the pacifier in case someone walked by. Jensen carried you down the hall to Jared’s room. He knocked on the door and Jared opened it, smiling a bit and then looked a little shocked and confused. 

“Hi.” He said. You hid from him.

“Sweetheart, look. It’s Jared.” Jensen said stepping in to the room.

“Hey Y/n” Jared said rubbing a hand on your back. “What’s going on?” he asked Jensen. 

“She wanted to come visit you, didn’t you, sweetheart?” You nodded.

Jensen put the juice boxes down. You turned your head so he saw the pacifier more and you looked down and waved. Jared started to catch on.

“I’m glad you did” Jared smiled.

“Can you show him how old you are? Like what Misha had you do for me?” you held up three fingers and hid your face again. The boys chuckled, Jensen mouthed ‘she’s a little’ and Jared nodded. 

“Thank you for showing me how old you are” Jared said sweetly, rubbing your back. “Is Jensen taking care of you while Misha is at his panel?” you nodded.

“Sweetheart, can you look at Jared?” you looked at Jared and waved. Jared smiled wide and waved back. Jensen bounced you a bit.

“No panth, peweathe” you said to Jensen.

“Right, sorry. Let’s get you out of the jammie pants.” He put you down and pulled down your pajama pants, you stepped out of them.

“I like your blanky!” Jared said and you smiled and giggled, wrapping your arms around Jensen’s arm.

“Dude, it’s so soft” Jensen said excited and you giggled again. Jensen rubbed his free hand on the back of your head. You tapped his shoulder and he leaned down for you to whisper.

“Jarwrod cuddleth?” 

“I don’t know? Why don’t you ask him?” Jensen smiled. Jared sat on the bed and you went and stood between his legs.

“Wanth cudleth?” you asked him stroking his cheek. He gasped and smiled.

“I would love cuddles.” You looked at Jensen and he smiled.

“It’s okay” he encouraged. 

You climbed on Jared’s lap, wrapping your legs around his waist so he could stand up if he wanted. He rubbed your back. Jensen sat down in sat down on the other bed. You sat back and looked at Jared, he smiled and you smiled.

“Do you want to give Jared kisses?” Jensen cooed and you nodded.

“Yeah? Can I have kisses?” Jared asked excitedly. You nodded and took your pacifier out and gave him a little peck on his lips. “Thank you, darlin’”

“You’re welcome” you smiled. You noticed cards he had on his desk . “I play with the cards?” 

“Yeah!” Jared said. 

You placed the pacifier back in your mouth and got off him. You took the deck of cards and sat on the floor on the other side of the room and started sorting out the cards. Ace’s together, two’s together. Simple tasks like this helped you get slowly back into a bigger headspace. You looked up at the boys and waved. They waved back. The boys started talking a bit and you got the cards in order. Then you started sorting them by suits. Once that was done, you started shuffling. You sighed and put the cards away, coming back into your big space. You took your pacifier out and went over to the boys.

“Thanks Jared” you smiled a bit, handing back the cards.

“You’re welcome.” He smiled. You put the pajama pants back on.

“Sorry about that. Doing simple tasks helps me get back into a bigger headspace.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Jensen said, holding your hand.

“Thank you for taking care of me” you said to both boys.

“Thank you for trusting us, for trusting Misha.” Jared said.

“You can asks questions, if you’d like” You sat next to Jensen and the boys nodded.

“Misha said that you started feeling little last year, around when you started the show.” Jensen said.

“Yeah. I always felt like I was little, so I started searching on the internet for stuff. When I cast on the show, moving to a new place, meeting you guys, the show is pretty heavy. I needed something to break away from all of that” you explained. “I bought a blanky and I noticed that I would chew on it, so I got a pacifier and another blanky. Some coloring things. I’ve never slipped this far in around anyone before.”

“Is this why you started to get a little quiet sometimes?” Jared ask and you nodded.

“I didn’t know what you guys would think. Maybe you thought I was weird or you would judge me. Make fun of me”

“Y/n, we would never do that.” Jensen said.

“Does this make you happy?” Jared asked sincerely. You smiled a bit and you nodded.

“And safe” you said.

“We are so happy that you found something that can make you feel happy and safe. Y/n, like Jensen said to me, we only wish you told us sooner. We would’ve been there for you.” 

“Thanks Jared.” You smiled.

“Anytime you need us, you let us know. It’ll just be the four of us, but if you’re feeling little and all of us are busy, we’ll figure something out. We’re all here for you. Every single person here.” Jensen said pulling you close to him.

“We all love you.” Jared said and you nodded.

“I’m just a little nervous for tomorrow, with my panel.” You said.

“Okay, that’s okay. We wont tell them the specifics, but we’ll have Rob and Rich look out for you. How does that sound?” Jared said.

“Good. Thank you.”


	4. Panel

Misha stayed with you that night, just in case you woke up and wanted to go into your little space. You smiled at him and got dressed, ready for your panel, you were thankful you were in your big headspace. You held onto Misha’s hand though and walked into the greenroom. 

“There she is!” Rob said coming over and giving you his famous Rob hug.

“Robbie” you smiled, holding tight. You noticed Jensen and Misha calling Richard over and talking.

“Are you ready for your panel?” he asked and you sighed a little nervous.

“Yeah. It’s always scary, though.” You smiled and he pulled you into another hug and whispered in your ear.

“I don’t know everything, but Jared and Jensen said to keep a close eye on you. You need anything, Rich and I will be right there” you nodded and kissed him on the cheek. Rich came over and hugged you and winked at you, letting you know the same thing Rob just said to you. Misha made sure you had some breakfast.

The panel was going great. You loved the questions you were getting. It was almost time for your panel to end and you started to feel yourself slipping a bit, but you just pushed on through.

“Hi.” The girl said.

“HI!” you smiled.

“I was wondering what your thought was when you found out you had to kiss Sam after having kissed Dean two episodes before?” you laughed.

“I blushed reading the script” you said giving a short answer. You swallowed and continued “Not only did I get to kiss Jensen, but then I was lucky enough to kiss Jared a few episodes later. I was waiting for the next script to come out saying I was going to kiss Misha.” Everyone laughed. “It think it was a very interesting situation and I mean, if she has to do that again, I’m not saying no.” 

“Thank you.” the girl said.

Rob and Rich came on stage and everyone cheered.

“What about kissing God?” Rob asked. 

You giggled a little and shrugged turning your head so he could see the tears in your eyes. Rob came over and rubbed a hand on your back.

“Almost done” he whispered and you nodded.

“Last question” Rich said and people awed. “I know. I know.” You started to bite your lower lip and your face changed a bit.

“You know what? I think that kissing question was a great one to end on” Rob said saving you and you had never been so thankful. “Yeah?” he said to you and you nodded. Rich nodded noticing you.

“Everyone say thank you to Y/n” Rich said taking the microphone from you and kissing you on the cheek. You waved and Rob held squeezed your hand before you walked off stage.

You got off and looked around. You didn’t see the boys and you started to get a little scared. You whimpered a bit, and then you felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned hopeful to see Misha, Jensen or Jared. Instead you were greeted with the comforting smile of Rob. You burst into tears and Rob pulled you close rubbing a hand on your back. 

“It’s okay. Misha is coming.” He whispered.

“Hmmm” you whimpered.

“You did so good.” Rob saw Misha and waved him over. “Misha is here.”

“Hey Sweetie” Misha said sweetly. You turned and lifted your arms up. Misha lifted you into his arms and rubbed your back. 

“She did so good” Rob told him.

“I bet she did” Misha gave you a little peck on the lips. “Can Rob have kisses?” he asked you. 

You nodded, leaned down and gave a peck on Rob’s lips. Rob giggled and held your face in his hands and kissed your forehead.

“I love you” Rob said. You gasped excitedly, not caring where you were and fully accepting your little self.

“Hear that? Robbie, loves you.” Misha said you giggled and gave him another peck on the lips.

“Thank you so much” Rob smiled.

“Welcome” you beamed, resting your head on Misha’s shoulder.

“Alright. Let’s get you upstairs” Misha said. “Wave bye bye to Rob” you waved to Rob and he waved back. 

Misha walked into the greenroom and Jared and Jensen were there.

“Hey sweetheart” Jensen cooed.

“Hi” you smiled.

“She did such a good job. She was her true little self in front of Rob.” 

“You were?! Good girl.” Jared said.

“Alright, sweetie. We’re going to go upstairs.” You nodded. “Kisses” he cooed. 

You kissed Jensen and Jared and you guys went upstairs. When you got to your room Misha grabbed your pacifier and placed it in your mouth. He put you down, you sat on the bed and he got your shoes off and got you out of your jeans. He grabbed a comfy t-shirt. 

“Arms up!” he said and you did. He helped you change your shirt and your climbed into the bed and grabbed your blanky. “Are you thirsty?” he asked and you nodded.

“Wather” you said.

“Okay!” 

“Wob like me?” you asked 

“Didn’t you hear him? He loves you!” Misha said bringing the water over. He grabbed a straw and opened the bottle for you. “Sit up” you sat up and took the water from him.

Jensen and Jared were in the greenroom and Rob walked over to them.

“Can I ask you something? I won’t say anything. I promise.”

“Is it about Y/n/n?” Jensen asked and Rob nodded. 

“Not really a question, more a confirmation. She’s a little, right?”

“Yeah” Jensen smiled. 

“We all just found out yesterday” Jared added.

“Just let Misha know that if they need anything, I’m here” the boys nodded and Rob went back on stage.

Later that day you and Misha decided to come downstairs. Misha put your pants back on, but left you without your shoes. You didn’t have your pacifier, but you brought your blanky. Misha walked in and Jensen’s face lit up when he saw you. 

“Look who’s here!” he said coming over to you.

“Someone wanted to say hi, before a nap.” You looked confused at Misha. “Yes. Nap.”

“No thank you.” you said and the boys laughed.

“So polite.” Jensen said reaching his arms out. “Can I hold you?” you giggled and reached over for him. He held you in his arms and you rubbed your blanky against his face.

“Okay. Five minutes, then nap.” Misha said rubbing your back.

“No thank you.” You rested your head on Jensen’s shoulder and put the corner of your blanky in your mouth and started to suck. 

“No. Out of your mouth” Jensen said, lightly pulling the blanky away.

“Nnnn” you whined and started to cry.

“Hey.” Misha said rubbing your back. “Are you tired?”

“No” you whispered rubbing your eye with your fist.

“I think you are” Misha cooed. Jared over heard this and he had some free time, Jensen passed you back to Misha.

“Boy am I tired. I certainly could use a nap.” He said over exaggerated. You got curious and looked at him. 

“Could you use a snuggle buddy?” Jensen asked. Looking at you, you were now resting your head on Misha’s shoulder, chewing on your blanky.

“You know, I could use a snuggle buddy.” Jared said. Jensen lightly moved your blanky from your mouth again an shook his head.

“Hmmm. If only there was someone who needed a nap and lots of cuddles.” Misha joined in. The boys all looked at you and reached for Jared.

“Oh! y/n, would you be my snuggle buddy?” he asked. You nodded. Jared took you from Misha, stroking your hair. 

“Sweetie, Jensen and I have our panel. You go with Jared and have a little nap. I know you don’t think you’re tired, but once you’re rested you can hang out with us again. Maybe Rob and Rich can join. Briana and Kim.” You gasped and nodded.

“Yeah, how does that sound? Good?” Jared asked you and you nodded.

“See you in a little bit, sweetheart” Jensen said giving you a peck on the lips. Misha rubbed her back of your neck and rested his forehead against yours.

“You be good for Jared. Get some rest. You had a big morning.” 

“I love Misha” you said.

“I love you too.” He gave you a peck on the lips and then you tapped Jensen on the shoulder.

“Kiss?” you asked. Jensen gave you a kiss. “Go sleep” you nodded and rested your head on Jared’s shoulder.

Jared held you in the elevator, you started chewing on your blanky again. Jared kissed the top of your head and lightly grabbed your wrist.

“Hey, no chewing. No chewing. You’ll get your pacifier soon.” 

“I have pacifier in public?” you asked him.

“If you’re okay with that.” He said opening the door for to your room. “Now, we’re going to snuggle in my room, just getting your pacifier and how about a juice?”

“Yes please” you smiled. 

Once Jared got you to his room, he helped you out of your jeans, opened your juice box and sat you on the bed. You sipped the juice while Jared closed the blinds and set an alarm. 

“All done” you said. 

“Good girl” he said taking the juice box and placing the pacifier in his mouth then yours. “Do you have to pee?” you shook your head.

“You’re sure?”

“Mm hmm” you said.

“Okay. Snuggles!” 

You and Jared got under the covers. He turned off the lights, you rolled over and he wrapped his arms around you and he rubbed a hand on your back. You held your blanky and Jared. Falling asleep instantly.


	5. Party in Rich's room!

You heard voices and felt lighting scratching on your back. You rolled over and opened your eyes a bit seeing Jared, Jensen and Misha was bedside you. 

“Hey sleepy head.” Misha said.

“Panwol done?” you asked still sleepy.

“Yeah. We’re all done” Misha said. “Did you have a good nap?” you nodded.

“She fell right asleep” Jared said. 

“You did?!” Misha tickled your tummy and you laughed. “I knew you were sleepy”

“We Vitith Everwyone?” you asked.

“Well, I was just telling Jared that Rich invited us all to his room tonight.” Jensen smiled. You pointed to yourself and Misha smiled.

“You too” he said.

“We Go?” you asked.

“Yep. If that’s what you would like” he said.

Around nine o’clock Jared and Jensen headed to Rich’s room and Misha was getting you ready. He put you in your pajama pants, grabbed your blanky and two juice boxes. He crouched down in front of you.

“Sweetie, are you going to bring your pacifier?” he smiled and you nodded. “Okay.”

Misha stood up and lifted you into his arms. Jensen and Jared gave everyone a bit of a heads up. They didn’t tell them specifically, but just to be open when Misha came in with you. Misha knocked on the door; you had your blanky in your hands, head on his shoulder, and pacifier in your mouth. Misha stroked your hair as Jensen opened the door. Misha walked in and Briana and Kim gasped in excitement. 

“Hi!” Briana said. The girls came over to you.

“Oh” Rich said getting it and Rob nodded. Jensen and Jared walked over to them.

“Sweetie, do you want to say hi?” Misha asked and you waved.

“Hey cutie” Kim said tickling your stomach. 

“Do you want to say hi to Rob and Rich?” Briana asked and you giggled and looked at Misha.

“Do you want Briana to hold you?” Misha asked.

“Yeth” you blushed.

“Come here” Misha passed you to Briana. You dropped your blanky and Kim picked it up.

“Don’t forget this” she said and you took it.

“What do you say?” Misha cooed

“Thank you!” you said. Kim kissed the side of your head.

Briana went over to Rob and Rich, Jared came over and put the juice boxes in the fridge and grabbed Misha a drink. You waved at Rob and Rich.

“Hello” Rich said.

“Hi.” You blushed and looked away, tugging on Jensen’s shirt.

“Yes sweetheart?” he asked

“No panth” you mumbled.

“Okay” Briana set you down and Jensen helped you out of your pajama pants. 

“There, now you’re comfy.” He smiled.

“Up?” you asked Briana. 

“Of course” She lifted you up again. Misha and Jared joined over. Misha rubbed your back.

“Can you show Rich, Kim, Briana and Rob how old you are?” he asked. You held up three fingers. “Good job” 

Everyone was so welcoming and happy that you were your little self. You sat a played with the everyone, they went on talking. Misha was sitting beside Rob, talking to the Briana. It was getting late and you were starting to get tired. You tapped Rob’s leg to uncross it. 

“Use your words” Misha smiled.

“Wob, I sit on yow-“you were cut off by Misha tapping your pacifier. You burst into tears and sat on the floor. Everyone kept going on with what they were doing, so you wouldn’t get embarrassed. Briana slid on the floor beside you.

“Aw, was Misha going to make you take your pacifier out to talk to Rob?” she pouted and you nodded. She joking shook her head at Misha. “You want to sit on Rob’s lap?” she asked. You nodded again. 

She wiped your tears and Rob got on the ground and you crawled between his legs and sat with your back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around you, while Misha stroked your hair.

“Someone getting tired?” Misha asked and you nodded. “Well, how about another half hour and then bed.”

“Kay” you mumbled.

Everyone else started to go over to the bed.

“Buddy” Rich said sweetly, kneeling in front of you. You waved a little sad a Rich. He kissed your forehead. You closed your eyes a bit and then opened them. Rich sat beside Rob and you reached out a hand to him. Rich held your hand.

“Party on the floor” Jensen smiled sitting down beside Briana. He held up your juice box and raised an eyebrow. “Do you want your juice before bed?” you nodded and then looked at Misha.

“You can have your juice.” Misha smiled. Jensen opened it for you. “I bet Robbie will hold it for you.”

“Sure Will!” Rob said kissing your shoulder.

“someone tired?” Jared asked and you nodded. 

“Pacifier please.” Misha said holding out his hand. You gave it to him and looked at Rich.

“Do you want to sit in my lap?” he asked you and you nodded, pouting.

Rob shifted and you got on Rich’s lap. 

“Here you go Sweetheart.” Jensen said handing the juice to Rob. 

“Thank you” you whispered. Rob held the straw and you took a sip.

“Before bed, are you going to give everyone kisses?” Misha asked and you nodded.

“We all get kisses!” Kim smiled. You giggled and nodded.

“This blanky is so soft” Rich said

“Right!” Misha agreed 

“That blanky is the talk of the town” Jensen joked and you giggled again.

“More please” you said to Rob. He held up the juice for you. 

A few minutes later you got up off of Rich and started walking towards the bathroom. Leaving Rich with your blanky.

“Bored of us?” Jensen joked.

“Pee” you smiled

You went to the bathroom and Misha grabbed your pajama pants, handed Jared your pacifier and followed standing outside until it was time to wash your hands. When he came out he was holding you, wearing your pants. Everyone stood up. 

“I think it’s time for bed.” Misha said.

“I believe we were promised kisses” Briana said. You smiled and Misha put you down. 

“Say goodnight, sweetie”

You went to Rob first. He held your face in his hands like earlier and kissed your forehead and then gave you a little peck on your lips. 

“Goodnight, sweet girl. I love you.”

“I love Robbie” You smiled. Then you went to Rich next. You wrapped your arms around his waist and he hugged you. You looked up at him and he kissed you.

“Night, buddy.” He said stroking your cheek. You giggled.

“Rich!” you squeezed him tighter and he laughed a little.

“Here you go” Rich said handing you your blanky.

“Thank you.” You made you way to Kim.

“Goodnight cutie.” She said. You gave her a peck on the lips and hugged her “Thank you. Can I have another kiss?" you gigeld and kissed her. Jensen then picked you up in his arms and nibbled at your neck.

“Oh good. Get her riled up” Misha joked. Jenssen gave you a kiss.

“Goodnight sweetheart.” 

“Me next. Me next” Briana said. Jensen put you down and you hugged Briana and gave her a peck. “We’ll see you tomorrow.” She smiled. you waved her forward and gave hr another kiss.

"I see who the favorites are" Rob joked. Last, but not least, the big one! Jared lifted you in his arms and gave you a kiss. He placed your pacifier in your mouth.

“Sweet dreams darlin” he passed you to Misha. You gave one last wave to everyone and then nuzzled into his neck. Misha rubbed a hand on your back and walked you back to your room. He walked you in.

“I’m so proud of you. Y/n, that was a lot. You did so good. And see, everyone loved you. Everyone loved you. You have nothing to worry about. We’re all here for you. We all love you.” you nodded and snuggled into Misha more. He laughed a little. “We’re going to brush your teeth and wash your face then bed. I promise” he said stroking your cheek. You nodded closing your eyes

“Love Mitha” you mumbled.

“I love you, sweeite.” 

Misha looking down at you, seeing your eyes closed. He bounced you bit, you were exhausted. Misha smiled at you, knowing that brushing your teeth was not going to be an option. He placed you into your bed and tucked you in. He went to the bathroom and got changed, he set the alarm and climbed into bed, turning off the light. He rubbed your back for a few minutes and then went to sleep.


	6. Back to work

You finished the convention in your big space and you were happy that you guys were going right to set to shoot. Misha went with you and bought certain things to keep in his trailer as well as yours. You were doing great for the first week, the boys looking out for you, but you were okay.

However, this day was going to be a bit challenging. Misha wasn’t needed, but came because of the scene you had to do. It was quite the emotional one between your character Lila and Dean. Dean was possessed by a demon and said some pretty harsh things to Lila, so this scene was talking about the aftermath. Misha was talking to Mark Sheppard outside and Jared was waiting behind the camera, holding your blanky. It helped that Rich was directing. The scene ended with you and Jensen practically yelling at each other.

“And CUT!” Rich said.

Normally you would sigh and close your eyes for a second and take a deep breath after a rough scene. However you burst into tears and Jensen scooped you up in his arms and soothed you. Jared came up and rubbed your blanky on your hands. You reached out and took it. Rich came over and rubbed at hand on your back.

“Buddy, that was such a great take.” You held up three fingers to let them all know. 

“How about I take you back to your trailer?” Jensen said rubbing a hand on your back. You looked at Rich, who smiled.

“It’s okay. I was just about to release you for a few hours.” You nodded. 

“Before Rich releases you, I think he needs kisses” Jared prompted and Rich nodded.

“It’s true. I do” you leaned down and gave him a peck. “Thank you. Okay, go play and have a rest.” You nodded. Rich walked away.

“Shall I take you to Misha?” Jensen said.

“Yes” you whispered, placing your blanky in your mouth and sucking on it.

“No” Jared cooed removing your blanky from your mouth.

“Hnnnn” you whimpered.

“Shhhhh. We’ll get your pacifier soon” Jensen whispered in your ear.

“Jared kisses?” you asked.

“Yes please” he smiled. You kissed him and Jensen held on to your blanky so you wouldn’t put it back in your mouth. “I’ll see you later darlin’” you rested your head on Jensen’s shoulder and waved.

Jensen walked out of the studio and saw Misha and Mark talking. Misha looked up and smiled, Jensen gave a little nod to let him know. 

“Hi sweetie” Misha beamed reaching for you.

Since the convention you had let Misha tell those who needed to know about you. Including the cast, just in case the boys were all working. Jensen passed you to Misha and you pointed to Mark and he smiled and nodded.

“Love, Misha told me” he said rubbing a hand on your back. You put your blanky back in your mouth.

“Hey” Jensen smiled a bit, taking it out of your mouth. “Kisses please, I have to get back to set” you smiled and kissed Jensen.

“Thanks Jensen” Misha said. 

“Of course.” Jensen squeezed your arm and left. You put your blanky back in your mouth.

“How about your pacifier, love” Mark suggested.

“Yes, good idea. Sweeite, no chewing. Blanky out of your mouth, please” Misha said holding your hand with the blanky.

“MMMMM” you whined. 

“Aw, that was hard scene to do, wasn’t it?” Misha pouted.

“Yeah” you pouted.

“I bought you a present” Mark said opening your trailer and Misha walked in with you and Mark followed.

“For me?” you asked.

“Yes” he smiled handing Misha your pacifier. 

Misha put the pacifier in his mouth and then yours. He put you down and Mark held onto your hand and brought you to the kitchen area of the trailer. You saw a big jar of caramel hot chocolate. You gasped and hugged him.

“Thank you” you squealed. He laughed and rubbed your back.

“You’re very welcome.” He smiled.

“Mitha, I have?” you asked 

“Sure, I’ll make you some. Why don’t you and Mark read a book?” Misha suggested and you looked Mark.

“Come on, love. Let’s pick one out”

You led Mark over to your suite case while Misha boiled the water. You picked up The Paper Bag Princess and held it up to him.

“The Paper Bag princess. Excellent choice” Mark said.

The two of you snuggled up on the couch and you sucked on your pacifier. Mark read the book while Misha made the hot chocolate. He came over with it and you sat up and looked at Misha.

“It’s very hot, sweetie. Give it a minute” he winked. You nodded and tapped Mark’s leg. “Words, sweetie” Misha reminded.

“Mawrk, I sit-“ Misha tapped your pacifier. “HNNNNNNNNNN” you screamed frustrated.

“Hey” Misha warned a little.

“Love, take your pacifier out to ask a question” Mark said. 

You took your pacifier out of your mouth and threw it across the trailer. Misha stood up and lifted you into his arms and starting walking back and forth, rubbing your back. Mark went to get the pacifier.

“Sweetie, I know you don’t like when I do that, but you need to learn to take your pacifier out to ask questions.”

“Why” you whined.

“So that people understand you.” he said sweetly. 

“I wanted to sit on Mark’s lap.” You said. Mark handed Misha your pacifier.

“You can” Mark said. 

“But first let’s have a little chat” Misha said

Misha sat you back on the couch and placed your pacifier in your mouth. He pulled up a chair and sat in front of you. Mark was beside you on the couch.

“I know that it’s been a rough morning for you, but when I tell you to something, you do not scream.” Misha said sweetly. “And you certainly do not throw things.” 

“But-“you started 

“No buts” Misha said. “Come here” you walked over and stood between his legs, he wrapped his arms around your waist and you wrapped yours around his neck and put your head on his shoulder. “I love you so much, sweetie.” He whispered. He gave a little swat to your bum and you whined. 

“Shall we finish the story? Someone has a hot chocolate to drink” Mark said.

You two went back to the couch and Misha cleaned up your trailer a bit. When the story and hot chocolate was done, Mark was called on set and he left. You curled up on the couch with your blanky.

“Mitha mad?” you asked starting to cry. Misha looked at you innocently.

“No. Oh sweetie, no I’m not mad. Why would I be mad?” Misha went and crouched in front of you, stroking your hair.

“I wath bad guwrl”

“No. No, you weren’t a bad girl.”

“Prowmithe?” 

“I promise. Hey, how about a little nap?” you nodded. “Good girl.” 

You scooted so your back was against the couch. Misha grabbed a blanket and covered you up, then sat down and stroked your cheek. He watched as your eyes started to flutter close. When he knew you were asleep, he gave you a kiss on the forehead and grabbed his laptop to work.


	7. Lunch time

“Buddy. Buddy” Rich cooed waking you up from the nap. You opened your eyes. “Hey”

“I sleep long?” you asked and he shook his head and smiled.

“Only an hour. Misha is outside taking a call. I just wanted to let you know it’s lunch time.” 

“I wittle” you pouted.

“I know. Hey, we talked about this, everyone who needs to know, knows. You can bring you blanky and pacifier. No one will mind.” 

“Prowmithe?” you asked sitting up. Rich held up a pinky and you two linked. Misha walked in.

“Hey sweetie.” He smiled. “Are you going to go like that?” you nodded. “Come on” he smiled and winked at Rich. You looked at him.

“I think there’s a certain blue eyed man who has to be here this afternoon.” Rich hinted you gasped.

“WOB?!” you said excitedly. 

“Mm hm” Misha smiled. You grabbed your blanky, stood up and held Rich’s hand. Both men laughed a little. “Do you want to walk?” he cooed you looked down, smiled and shook your head.

Misha carried you to the lunch area. You nuzzled into his neck, still a little embarrassed, but every crew member would smile at you or give you a thumbs up. When you reached the area you heard a little gasp and you looked up and beamed seeing Jared reaching for you.

“There you are! Hey darling, did you have a good nap?” Misha passed you to Jared and you nodded.

“Sweetie, I’ll go get us some food, okay?” Misha said and you nodded. Misha kissed your pacifier and left.

“Wob?” you asked Jared.

“He’s with Jensen and Mark” Jared smiled.

“Jarwrod kitheth?” Jared smiled and took your pacifier out and you gave him a peck.

“Are we getting kisses?” you heard Rich ask and you nodded and kissed him. “Thank you.” Jared put your pacifier back in and rested your head on his shoulder and Rich went to get lunch.

“Did you have fun with Misha and Mark?” Jared asked and you nodded, but whimpered slightly. “Aw, did Misha give you a little swat on you bum?” 

“Mmmm hmm” you pouted.

“Yeah. Mark only let Jensen and I know that. No one else.” You nodded. 

Misha walked up with food for you guys and a juice box. Jared carried you over to the table where Jensen, Rob and Mark sat. Everyone smiled.

“Hey sweet girl” Rob said. Smiled and looked at Misha.

“You want to sit beside Rob?” you nodded “Okay!” 

Jared put you down and you sat beside Rob and rested your head on his shoulder. Misha got your juice box ready and kissed your cheek and then taking your pacifier from your mouth and placed it in his pocket. You smiled at the macaroni and cheese on your plate.

“Looks yummy” Jensen smiled. You nodded and picked up your fork. Misha placed a hand on your wrist with the blanky.

“Sweetie, can I hold your blanky in case you drop some food” you nodded and handed it to him. “Good girl” 

“Did you have a nice nap, love?” Mark asked.

“Yeah!” you smiled.

“I’m glad.” You picked up some food and dropped it on your leg, you picked it up and put it on your plate. Some of the sauce was on your leg.

“Oops” Rob smiled, gabbing a napkin and cleaning it up.

“Good thing Misha had your blanky” Jared said. You nodded 

“There, all clean” Rob smiled at you and kissed your cheek.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome sweet girl”

“Here sweetie, have some juice.” Misha said holding it up to you. Happily sipped your juice box. Jared and Mark stood up, when they saw Rich call them over.

“We’ll be right back.” Mark said and the boys left. Jensen looked at his last cookie and dramatically sighed.

“Boy am I full.” You looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. “I guess I’ll just throw this cookie away.”

“No!” you said.

“Oh. Y/n, you’ll eat this?” he asked and you nodded.

“Once you finish your lunch” Misha said and you picked up your fork and kept eating. Jensen stood up and brought the cookie to you. He squeezed your shoulders and kissed the top pf your head.  
“Here you go, sweetheart” he smiled.

“Kisses?” you asked.

Jensen gave you a little peck and then went to Mark and Jared. When you were done eating you picked up the cookie and looked at Misha. 

“Bite?” you asked.

“I can have a bite?” you nodded. Misha took a bite. You held it up to Rob.

“Me too?” Rob asked and you nodded. Rob took a bite and then you ate the rest of the cookie. 

Misha placed your pacifier back in your mouth and handed you your blanky. He lifted you into his arms and you tapped his shoulder. He looked at you and you pointed to Rob’s water bottle.

“You want a bottle of water?” Misha asked and you nodded. Jared overheard this and walked over with a bottle, opening it and placing a straw in.

“Hey, here you go.” Jared smiled. 

“Thank you” Misha smiled.

“Okay, sweet girl I have to get ready. I’ll see you on set.” You nodded. Rob held your face in his hands “I love you”

“I love Wob” you smiled. You took out your pacifier and Misha held the water up for you to drink. 

Back in your trailer Jared came with you guys and brought his deck of cards. You sat down and got back into your big space. You were needed on set soon. Once you were done, you took your pacifier out and put the cards away. 

“There” you smiled.

“Good girl” Misha said.

“Sorry about earlier.”

“Hey, that’s okay. It was a rough scene.” Misha said. “Sorry for the little swat” you laughed.

“I deserved it. Jared, thank you so much” you handed him the deck.

“Anytime.” You noticed there was something off with them.

“What is it? Did I do something wrong? Did someone have a problem?” you asked starting to cry and Misha and Jared were right there. 

“No, no, no” Misha said.

“Everyone loved you.” Jared added. Jensen walked in and the boys nodded.

“Y/n, we got the script for next week and it’s an age regression episode. Lila gets hit with a spell and her body is still the same, but her mind is little” Jensen explained.

“Oh” you said.

“No one on the writing staff knows about this. So, we were all pretty surprised.” Misha explained. 

“So, I get to be my true little self and that’s okay?” you asked 

“Yes. You can be your beautiful little self” Jared said stroking your cheek.

“Y/n/n, I’m not in that episode because I need to go home that week” Misha said. 

“Okay” you nodded. 

“Hey, Jared and I are here for you. Rob is in the episode, Rich is going to be directing again. We’re all here for you.” Jensen said.

“Thank you.” you smiled.


	8. The Episode

You said goodbye to Misha and Jensen had you stay with him that week that Misha was gone. You were really nervous, but excited. You had filmed all the scene’s where Lila was big, so you didn’t have to worry. You heard the door open, you were in your little space and Jensen figured since you weren’t down for coffee. He kissed your forehead and rubbed a hand on your arm. 

“Sweetheart, time to get up” he whispered.

“Nnnn” you mumbled showing three fingers.

“I’ve got your pacifier right here.” He cooed. 

You opened your mouth a bit. Jensen smiled and placed it in his mouth and then in yours. You sucked on it for a second and then opened your eyes. Jensen smiled at you and stroked your cheek.

“Let’s get you dressed.” He saw that you had laid out your clothes. He pulled back the covers and you sat up a bit and waved. “Hi” he said nibbling your neck. 

You giggled and wrapped your arms around his waist. He cradled your head and rubbed your back for a minute and then helped you stand up.

“Jenthen help?” you asked.

“Yeah? You want my help?” you nodded and pouted. He lifted you in his arms and rubbed a hand on your back. “You miss Misha, huh?” you nodded. “Hey. How about we facetime him once we get you dressed. How does that sound?” you looked at him and nodded. “Jensen smiled a bit and kissed your pacifier. 

He grabbed your underpants and held them up to you. You pointed at him and he nodded, quickly getting you out of your pajama bottoms and into your underwear. He grabbed your sweatpants and helped you into those. Next the bra. He went behind you and lifted your top up. You put your arms through the straps and he did it up. 

You turned around and smiled. He kissed your forehead and you held his hand, leading him to the dresser with your deodorant. 

“I do!” you smiled and he smiled wide, nodding. You put deodorant on and he lifted you up in his arms and sat you on the bed. He grabbed a shirt and helped you in it.

“Now, is you bag all packed?” he asked.

“Yeth” you said.

“Good girl. Let’s get your breakfast.”

“No Hungy” you said.

“Y/n.” Jensen said sweetly “You’re going to eat.” You looked down and nodded. “Good girl” he lifted you in his arms, grabbed your blanky. 

He carried you to the kitchen where you saw a bowl of cereal waiting for you and a sippy cup. You gasped and hugged his neck and he laughed.

“Yeah, Misha said to get you a sippy cup for your water. This okay?”

“Yeth” you squealed. Jensen smiled, happy that you liked it. He put you down and you sat at the table and looked at the cheerios without milk. You took your pacifier out of your mouth, reached in and started eating.

“I-oh. Don’t you want milk?” Jensen asked and you shook your head.

“No thank you.” you kicked your feet a bit and hummed happily eating your cheerios. Jensen came by and kissed the top of your head. You heard the ringing of a phone and gasped looking up.

“Hello?” Misha said 

“Hey man. Someone wants to say hi.” Jensen handed the phone to you. 

“Hey sweetie” Misha smiled.

“MISHA!” you smiled and the boys giggled.

“I’ll go get your bag, talk to Misha” Jensen said and you nodded, he left the room.

“How are you? Are you eating your breakfast?” he asked

“Yes.” You said. You showed him the sippy cup. “Misha, look what Jensen got me.”

“Wow. That’s very pretty” he said. “Are you going to carry that around with you on set?” 

“Can I?” you asked and Misha smiled and nodded.

“Yep! If that’s what you want. The boys can fill it with water for you.” Jensen walked in again.

“Jensen, Misha said I take sippy cup to work!” you smiled and he laughed and kissed your cheek

“Good plan. Okay. Say goodbye.”

“Noooo” you whined. 

“I know, sweetie. But call me at lunch time, okay?”

“Okay.” you said.

“I love you so much” Misha said.

“I love Misha” Jensen said goodbye and hung up the phone.

Jensen filled up your sippy cup with water and got a to-go mug with coffee for him. He lifted you in his arms and you wrapped your legs around his waist. You snuggled up to your blanky and he grabbed the cup, mug and carried you to the car.

When you got to set Jared ran up and opened your door. You giggled and waved; he kissed your pacifier and unbuckled you. He lifted you in his arms and you put your blanky on his shoulder and rested your head. 

“Good morning” he cooed 

“Jarwrod” you nuzzled his neck.

“Water, please” Jensen said holding up the sippy cup for you to take.

“You have a sippy cup? That is so cool” Jared said and you giggled. 

Jared took your pacifier and you drank some water as they walked to your trailer. Once inside, Jared put you down and placed your pacifier in your mouth. Just then there was a knock on your trailer and Rich walked in.

“Hey buddy” he cooed. You ran up and hugged him.

“Wich” you smiled.

Rich explained what was going to happen that day. That the scene they were filming is the next day after the curse and the age-regression has set in.

“Alright, Sweetheart. You can have your pacifier on set, but not for the scene. Rich will guard it.” Rich saluted and nodded. You giggled. 

“Okay. See you all soon.” Rich smiled. You tapped his arm and he looked at you.

“I Bwing blanky?” you looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. 

“You better!” he smiled and booped your nose and he winked and left. 

Jared helped you get dressed while Jensen got ready. You were a little nervous. He grabbed your blanky and sippy cup, and bounced you a bit.

“Hey, it’s okay. Rich asked for steph.” You nodded and rested your head on his shoulder. 

Jared carried you to get your make-up on. When you walked in Jensen was there with Steph. She smiled wide and waved at you. You smiled and waved back.

“Sit on down, cutie pie” she said. Jared sat you down and you handed her your pacifier. 

“This is very pretty” Steph said and you giggled.

“What do you say” Jensen cooed.

“Thank you” she squeezed your hand.

“You’re welcome.”

“Sweetheart, Jared and I are needed on set right now. You’re going to be with Steph and Rob will be in shortly.” Jensen said and you started to tear up.

“Hey, that’s okay. We’re going to have so much fun” Steph said. You nodded.

“We’ll see you in half an hour. Steph will do your hair too.” Jared said.

“Kisses?” you asked.

“Yes!” Jensen said. Jensen gave you a little peck and then Jarod. You looked up at Steph and she pointed to herself. You nodded.

“I would love kisses” she said and she leaned down and you gave her a peck. 

“Have some more water” Jared said handing you your sippy cup. You drank and the boys left. Steph grabbed a Kleenex and started wiping your eyes. 

“There we go. It’s okay. Rich asked me to be with you this week, okay? There is a scene where all three boys are needed. So, you and I can hang out.” You nodded.

“You okay with me little?” you asked.

“I am very okay with this.” She looked out the window and smiled a bit “I see a blue eyed man coming” 

“Rob!” you smiled and giggled.

“Uh huh” she smiled and tickled your stomach. Rob walked in.

“There’s my sweet girl” he cooed and came over and kissed the side of your head.

“I love Rob!” you said. Rob held your face in his hands.

“I love you.” he said. You felt Steph put the make-up brush on your arm, tickling you, you looked at her and smiled.

“There’s the smile I love. Alright girly, you ready?” she said.

“Mmm hmm” you said. 

“Now. I wont put your lipstick on now. I will do that on set okay? That way you can have your pacifier.” you nodded and reached your arms out for a hug. She hugged you, kissed your cheek and did your hair and make-up.


	9. Filming

You knew what to do. Lila does not speak. Rich gave you a peck on the lips and took your pacifier and blanky from you. He yelled action and the boys started the scene.

“I don’t know man-“ Dean said then you walked on looking confused, like you were told.

“Lila, hey.” Sam said. Lila did not say anything, but bit her lower lip.

“How are you feeling?” Dean asked her. Lila pouted and reached her arms up to Dean. The brothers exchanged confused looks. 

“Lila, did the witch hit you with a spell?” Sam asked and she nodded. Lila went over and climbed onto Sam’s lap. The boys exchanged looks as Lila snuggled into Sam more.

“Oh” Sam said catching on.

“What?” Dean asked.

“I think it’s some sort of-“ Sam stopped and stroked Lila’s hair. “Hey, Lila.” Lila looked up at him. “Sweetie, how old are you?” Dean closed his eyes catching on. Lila held up three fingers. “Okay. Good girl” Sam looked at Dean. “She’s three.” Lila started crying. You were pretty impressed with yourself. Not to sound cocky, but you were pretty darn good at this whole little and having to play little, while little. Hopefully people will believe it. 

“Lila. It’s okay.” Dean said coming over and rubbing a hand on your back. The brothers exchanged looks again.

“CUT!” Rich said. 

Jared tickled your sides and you giggled. Jensen leaned down and nibbled your neck. Rich came over.

“Okay. Good. Buddy, that was good. We’re going to do it again.” 

“Okey smokey” the boys laughed and you got off of Jared’s lap. Jensen held your hand and led you to behind the set. Steph was there to wipe the tears and fix the make-up. Jensen kissed the top of your head and went back. 

“You’re doing such a good job” Steph smiled and you giggled. 

“Thank you”

“You’re welcome, cutie pie.” 

You did the scene about six more times and then you got a little break. Jared picked you up in his arms and carried you over to Rich. 

“Are you good?” Rich asked you and you nodded and smiled. Jensen came over with your sippy cup. HE handed it to Jared.

“Look at me sweetheart.” You looked at him and he wiped your lipstick off. “There.”

“Here you go, buddy” Rich said holding up your pacifier and you took it and smiled. He handed you your blanky. “Okay, we’re going to set up and then it’s just the boys. Rob is in your trailer waiting for you.” Rich smiled and you giggled.

“Okay, darlin’ let me get you to Rob.” Jared said and you nodded. 

Jensen kissed your pacifier and Jared carried you to you trailer. When you got there, Rob was waiting outside. 

“Hi!” Rob smiled wide. You tapped Jared’s shoulder and he put you down so you could run to Rob.

“Y/n/n, you be a good girl for Rob, okay?” Jared said and you nodded, still hugging Rob.

“Kitheth” you said to Jared. He walked over, took your pacifier out and gave you a little kiss. “Thank you” you smiled and took your pacifier back. He handed your sippy cup to Rob.

“You’re welcome.”

“Kisses?” Rob asked Jared

“Not a chance” Jared smiled. Rob pouted and you took your pacifier out and gave Rob a kiss. 

“Aw, thank you sweet girl” Rob said.

“We’ll see you at lunch” Jared said and he left.

You went in your trailer with Rob. You tugged on his shirt and he looked down at you, stroking your hair. You pointed to your pants and shirt. He smiled and kissed your head.

“Use your words, please” Rob said.

“Change” you said. Rob nodded. He brought you to the couch and took your shoes and pants off. He grabs the shirt you wore that morning and helped you into it. “THANK YOU” you squealed and hugged him. 

“You’re welcome. Come on, let’s have a snack and I’ll fill up your sippy cup”

“No” you said.

“Yes. Sweet girl, you need to have some snacks.” 

“I colowr” you said.

“Uh huh. But while you color you’re going to have some animal crackers” you gasped “Yeah, I thought that would change your mind.”

Rob got you set up with your crayons and coloring books. You were on your stomach, coloring, Rob filled your sippy cup and got you some animal crackers. He sat beside you and rubbed a hand on your back. 

“Have some water” he cooed and you shook your head. “Yes” he said.

You sat up and grabbed the sippy cup. You took your pacifier out and angrily sipped your water. Rob tried not to laugh, it was so cute. He held up a cookie for you and you took a bite. Rob kissed your shoulder.

“Good girl”

“Mmmm” you whined.

“Uh oh. Is someone grumpy?”

“NO!” you yelled. He grabbed your pacifier and put it in your mouth. Rob pulled you onto his lap. You tried to get out, but he held you tight. You tensed against him, Rob rocked you side to side to calm you. “Mmm, colowr” you whined.

“I know. Shhh, listen to me. We all want what’s best for you; we know that you don’t really like to eat in between takes. But you have to eat, you can’t go hours without food. So, when we ask you to eat or have some water, we just want what’s best for you. Lunch isn’t for a few hours.”

“I sworrwy “you mumbled.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. You’ve been doing this on your own for a long time, we just want to help. We just want you to be looked after, because we all care about you. Understand?” you nodded. “Good girl. Good girl” 

Rob stopped rocking you, you tapped his hands and he let go. You leaned forward, laying on your stomach again and went back to coloring. Rob lightly scratched your back. A little later Jensen walked in; you looked up at him and pouted.

“Uh oh. What happened?” he asked 

“Wob had talk wit me”

“He did?” 

“I didn’t wisten.” You started to cry and Jensen picked you up and held you close. 

“I asked her to eat and have some water she got a little grumpy” Rob said sweetly.

“Are you feeling better now?” Jensen asked and you shook your head. “Mitha” you whimpered. 

“I know, I know” Jensen bounced you a little.

“Wob mad?” you whispered to Jensen. 

“Can you ask him yourself?” Jensen asked and you shook your head and buried it in the side of his neck. “Sweetheart, Rob isn’t mad you.” 

“No. No, sweet girl. I’m not mad at you.” Rob said rubbing a hand on your back. There was a knock on the door and Steph walked in.

“You’re all needed” she said.

“Sweetheart, we’re needed on set” Jensen said quietly and you nodded. 

Jensen put you down and told Steph to let them know five minutes. She nodded and left. Jensen and Rob got you back in your clothes, grabbed your blanky and sippy cup and headed to set.


	10. He's back!

Jensen carried you into the house. You had fallen asleep on the way back home; it had been a long day. He rubbed you back and quietly spoke.

“Sweetheart, we’re home.”

“Mmmm” you grumbled.

“I know, I know. We’re going to brush your teeth, wash your face and I’ll get you in your jammies.”

Jensen carried you to the bathroom and took your pacifier out. He helped your brush your teeth and wash your face. He turned around while you went to the bathroom. He helped you wash your hands and lifted you back up, pacifier in your mouth. Jensen sat you down on the bed and got you dressed. He tucked you in and set your clothes out for tomorrow.

Finally it was coming to the end of the week. You drew a picture for Rob to apologize for being fussy. You were excited because Jared said that he was bringing a surprise for you this morning. Jensen was woken up with you trying to tip toe into his room. You walked over to him and stroked his cheek.

“May I help you?” he smiled with his eyes still closed. 

You giggled and patted his arm. He opened his eyes to see you turning and wanting to sit down on the bed. He sat up and pulled you into his arms and nibbled at your neck. Just then his alarm went off, Jensen laid you down and turned it off. You turned to face him, snuggling up to your blanky. Jensen moved some hair out of your face.

“Sweetheart, I need to take a shower. You can stay in my bed and rest a little more, oaky?” you nodded and closed your eyes. “Good girl”

When you arrived to set Jared was waiting outside your trailer and he winked at Jensen. Jensen put you down, taking your pacifier from you and Jared opened your trailer. You walked up and poked your head in and that’s when you saw him. 

“MISHA!” you yelled excitedly running in. The three men laughed and Misha scooped you in his arms and kissed all over your face. “I missed you!”

“I missed you too, sweetie.” You clung to him and Jensen brushed you pacifier against your lips. You opened your mouth and took it. 

“We’ll let you guys catch up” Jared said and Jensen handed Misha your blanky and sippy cup.

“Did Wob tell you what happened?” you pouted and Misha nodded and kissed your forehead. 

“Sweetie, I told you I would be there for you and then I left. I’m sorry for that. But he’s right, we just want what’s best for you.” you nodded and rested your head on his shoulder.

You finished filming a scene and Rich came up to you and sat on the bed.

“I do something wrong?” you started to tear up.

“No, buddy, you’re perfect.” Rich said wiping away your tears. “They want to extend the age regression story.”

“I keep being little?” he nodded. “Okay.” you smiled. 

When you were done the scene it was time for lunch. You asked Jared to bring the cards and he did. You wanted to be in your big space for a little while. You sorted through them while Misha would feed you some fries. You sighed, rolled your shoulders back, shook your head and smiled.

“Okay, I’m back” you smiled.

“Welcome back” Misha said.

“I’m not needed for a bit, so Rich said this is okay.”

“Y/n/n, you can be big whenever. Even for the show when you have to play little” Jared said.

“I know. It’s just easier” you said and they nodded. 

It was an hour and a half before you had to film. You wanted to go back in your little space, but you didn’t know . looked at Misha a little worried.

“What is it?” he asked sweetly.

“I’m still big” you said. 

“Do you want to be little for filming?” you nodded. “Has anyone helped you be little before?” you shook your head. “Want help?” he cooed and that started it. You nodded and pouted a little. “Yeah?” Misha smiled.

Misha lightly scratched your stomach and you smiled a bit. He picked you up in his arms, your legs wrapping around his waist. He held you tight, you closed your eyes and rested your head on his shoulder. He rubbed your back. You sighed and giggled a little. He took your pacifier of the counter.

“Look at me, sweetie” he cooed. You looked at him and he placed the pacifier in his mouth and then in yours. You smiled and Misha kissed your forehead. “There she is.” You went back to resting your head on his shoulder.

Misha went and looked for your blanky. You looked up wondering what he was doing. He looked at you and pouted a bit.

“Where’s your blanky sweetie?” he asked. Your eyes got wide.

Where was your blanky? You hadn’t seen it in a while, you didn’t have it a lunch, but you brought it to work. Your eyes started to tear up and you shrugged your shoulders. Misha cradled your head to his cheek. 

“That’s okay. It’s okay. We’ll ask around. I’m sure one of the boys has it.” He said 

Unfortunately they did not which caused you to burst into tears and start sobbing. You lost your blanky. You never lost it. Misha picked you up in his arms and tried to sooth you. Jared rubbed a hand on your back.

“Don’t worry. We’ll find it darlin’” Jared said. A sob turned into a hiccup. Misha sat down, holding you tight to him.

“Shhhh. Sweetie, we’ll find it. I promise, we’ll find it.” Misha whispered. 

“Sweetheart, Jared, Rob and I will go look now” Jensen said. They left to look for it. Misha rocked side to side with you. Rich came over when he heard what happened.

“Buddy, Rob just told me. Don’t worry. It’s around here somewhere” he said rubbing hand on your back.

The boys knew you had it on set so they went there first. Jensen went to Lila’s room and someone tapped him on the back. Jensen turned when he saw Carl standing there with the blanky.

“It was under the bed. Must have fallen when you guys were doing the scene this morning.” He smiled.

“Thanks man!” Jensen said taking it.

They boys rushed back to you. Your eyes were closed and Misha was will rocking you while Rich was rubbing your back. They smiled when they saw Jensen with it. Jensen traded places with Rich. He placed the blanky in your hands and your eyes shot open and you gasped.

“You found it! You found it!” You scampered onto Jensen’s lap.

“Carl found it.” Jensen said. 

“Where was it?” he asked.

“Fell under the bed in Lila’s room” Jensen explained. You yawned and the boys laughed. Misha put your pacifier in your mouth.

“Come on sweetie, you have an hour. You’re going to have a little nap.” Misha picked you up and you waved at the boys and they waved back. 

Misha laid you down in your trailer. He helped you get your pants off and he covered you up. You clung to your blanky. He stroked the side of your face as you fell asleep. When you woke up you saw Misha filling up your sippy cup.

“Hmmm” you smiled letting him know you are awake. He turned and smiled at you.

“Hey sweetie. Did you have a good nap?” you nodded and sat up. Misha came over with your sippy cup. Misha handed you your sippy up and squeezed your shoulder. You groaned a little. He looked at his watch and then stroked your hair. “Sweetie, there’s a little time. Do you want me to give you a little massage while you have your water?” you nodded and got on the ground.

Misha sat on the couch, you sat between his legs. Misha tapped your shoulder and you handed him your pacifier. He kissed the top of your head, placed his hands on your shoulders and gave you a massage. After he got you in your costume and carried you to set. 

“She’s back!” Rob smiled coming over to. Misha put you down and you hugged Rob. 

“Okay sweetie. Give me your blanky and pacifier. I will keep extra special care on it” Misha said and you did. 

“Kisses?” you asked both your blue eyed men. 

“Of course” Rob kissed you and so did Misha. And you went along and finished the day.


	11. Tiny snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the one note keeps popping up, I don't know why. Sorry.  
> Enjoy.

You were in your trailer alone. Misha had to quickly grab something from the car. You saw Jensen walking by. He didn’t look happy; he and Jared had to finish a rough scene. You opened your trailer door, pacifier in mouth.

“Jenthen” you said. He grunted, you put your pacifier on the counter and you came out. “You okay?” 

“Not now” he grumbled. You reached up took his hand, rubbing your forehead on his arm. He let go and pushed you a side “I said not now!” he snapped.

Misha had just come up and watched it all happen. Your eyes welled up, you were so embarrassed. You sat down on the ground and started wailing, pulling your knees to your chest. Jensen had kept walking until he heard you sobbing, realizing what he did. He completely forgot that you were little. He turned around to see Misha crouching down to comfort you.

“Deep breaths” he whispered to you, rubbing a hand on your back. “Shhhhhhh. Sweetie, shhhhh.” He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you tight to him, rocking you gently. “Sweetie, I’m here.” Jensen slowly walked up and crouched down in front of you. 

“Sweetheart?” he asked quietly. 

He reached out and placed a hand on your knee; you screamed and turned to Misha. Misha knew that it was a hard scene for Jensen, he knew him well enough that he needed to take a walk.

“Jensen. Take a walk and come back in ten minutes.” Misha whispered to him. Jensen felt terrible, but he nodded and stood up. Jared came running up.

“Hey, what’s going on?” he asked. He and Jensen walked away and he told him what happened.

“Y/n. Y/n, sweetie. Can you look at me please?” Misha whispered. You were shaking a bit and Misha pulled you into his arms and lifted you up. He carried you into your trailer. He bounced you a bit. “Shhh. Shhh. He didn’t mean it. He didn’t mean it. Sweetie, it’s okay.”

“He maaahaaad” you sobbed.

“No. No, sweetie, Jensen isn’t mad. Not at all” Misha soothed, rubbing circles on your back. There was a light knock and Jared poked his head in. Misha nodded and he came in. “Sweetie, Jared is here.” He whispered. Jared placed a hand on your lower back.

“Y/n. Jensen told me what happened. He feels awful” Jared said. Misha mouth pacifier and Jared nodded getting it.

“Here that. Jensen feels so bad he made you upset.” Jared brushed your pacifier against your lips and you took it, sucking on it. He grabbed your blanky and gave it to you.

“There you go darlin’” Jared whispered. Your sobs turned to light whimpers. 

“Scared” you said barley above a whispered.

“Oh sweetie. I’m sorry you’re scared” Misha said. Jared grabbed some Kleenex and held it up to your nose.

“Blow, please” he said sweetly and you did. “Good girl.” Jared wiped your nose and threw the Kleenex away. 

Misha sat on the couch, you pulled your arms in and curled up on his lap, feet on the couch. He lightly scratched the back of your neck and placed little kisses on the top of your head. Jared sat on the chair and you all sat in silence for a few minutes, then finally Misha broke the silence.

“Sweetie, can Jared see if Jensen is here?” he asked quietly. You whimpered and wrapped your arms around his chest. Misha ran his hand up and down your back. “Please?” he asked.

“kay” you mumbled.

“Good girl” Misha kissed the top of your head and Jared got up and got out of the trailer. He saw Jensen waiting there.

“Hey” Jared said and Jensen looked up.

“How is she?” he asked worriedly.

“She’s fine. Misha got her to calm down.”

“I just- the scene was rough and I knew she wanted to make me feel better.” Jared sighed knowing what Jensen meant.

“You forgot she was little” he stated.

“Yeah. For a second, I forgot that she was little and I snapped.”

“It’s okay, she’ll forgive you. You just scared her, that’s all” Jared said. Jensen nodded and he went in the trailer. Jared didn’t want to overwhelm you, so he let you guys have your space.

“Sweetie, Jensen is here.” Misha said quietly.

“Mmm” you whimpered and tensed against Misha.

“Sweetheart?” he asked quietly, getting closer. “Sweetheart, I’m sorry I scared you.” 

“Can you look at Jensen, please?” Misha cooed and you shook your head. Jensen placed a firm, but gentle hand on your back.

“Sweetheart, Misha is going to pass you to me” Jensen said. 

He sat on the couch and you let Misha pass you to Jensen. He stroked your cheek, you immediately started crying again. 

“I am so sorry I snapped at you. It was a rough scene and I forgot you were little. You were only trying to help. That was so nice of you, making sure I was okay.”

“That’s right, you are such a sweet girl, so kind, making sure he was okay” Misha said rubbing a hand on your back. You buried your head into Jensen’s chest, pouting a bit. Jensen rubbed a hand on your arm.

“Sweetheart, this had nothing to do with you. Do you understand?” Jensen asked and you shook your head. “Can you tell me what you’re thinking?”

“Embawrethed” you whispered.

“Why are you embarrassed?” Misha asked sweetly.

“I shouthed of left Jenthen ‘lone” you said.

“Oh, sweetie, you were just making sure he was okay” Misha soothed.

“Yeah. You saw I was sad, you just wanted to make me feel better.” Jensen said. He kissed the top of your head. “Right?” you nodded. “You know, I think kisses would make me feel better” he smiled a bit.

“Oh, I know kisses fix everything” Misha said. You looked up a little at Jensen and he smiled sweetly.

“Can I have kisses? Can you make me feel better?” you nodded and took your pacifier out. You gave him a quick peck on the lips and he smiled. 

“Better?” you asked

“I don’t know, he might need more, isn’t that right?” Misha smiled and Jensen mocked pouted and nodded.

“No be sad” you handed your pacifier to Misha.

You held Jensen’s face in your hands and gave him little pecks on his lips and moved his head down a bit and kissed his forehead. He laughed and held you tight and nibbled your neck. You squealed and giggled. He rubbed his nose against yours and then lightly kissed your nose and placed his forehead against yours.

“I feel much better. Thank you.” he whispered.

“Welcome” you whispered. 

Jensen picked you up in his arms, you wrapped your legs around his waist. Misha handed him your pacifier and he gave it to you. 

“How about Jensen carries you around for a bit, get some fresh air?” Misha suggested. You nodded.

“Yeah?” Jensen smiled and he carried you outside. You closed your eyes and nestled into his neck and whimpered a bit. “Shhhh. I love you” he whispered.

“I lowve you” you mumbled and, eyes still closed. 

“You just rest, okay? I got you.” you nodded and drifted off you sleep while Jensen carried you around.


	12. Home Alone

You were one filming and it was a little break now. You were in your big space and worried a bit about being away from Misha and the boys. You walked into your home and smiled a bit. You missed it. Misha had talked about getting a place for next season for the two of you. You made your dinner and sat on the couch to watch TV. Then you started slipping and you decided to accept it. You grabbed your pacifier and sucked on it, going to the kitchen and filling up your sippy cup with water. You then went to your bedroom and got in your underpants and a shirt. You sat on the bed and snuggled up to your blanky and turning on the TV for kids. Your phone rang and you saw that Misha was face timing you. You muted the TV and answered. 

“Oh!” He said pleasantly surprised. “Hi Sweetie” he smiled.

“Mitha” you said.

“How are you? Did you eat?” he cooed. You smiled and nodded. “Good girl”

“I mith you” you said

“Aw, I miss you too” you started to cry “Oh, don’t cry sweetie. I’m right here.” 

“Mitha” you whimpered a little. You were so used to fully regressing, that you did it alone and for the first time. 

“Do you have water?” he asked and you nodded. “Is your front door locked?” you shook your head, not caring why he asked that. “Sweetie, do you want me to call Kim? She’s close and will come right over.”

“Okay” you whimpered.

“Okay. I’m going to call her and then call you right back. Promise.” You nodded and curled up into a ball. 

Misha was true to his word. Twenty minutes later, Kim walked into the room. 

“Hey cutie” she said sweetly. You were still crying and Misha hated that you were so far away; he just wanted to be with you. 

“Okay sweetie. Kim is there now, I’m going to hang up, okay? She’s going to give you all the cuddles you need. I’ll come visit you in a week.” You nodded and he blew you a kiss. “I love you so much.”

“I love Mitha” you sniffled.

“Bye” he said and hung up. Kim sat on the bed, facing you and rubbed a hand on your back.

“I brought some stuff, Misha thought I should stay over” she explained and you pouted and nodded.

“I didn’t mwean to-“ you paused when you saw the look on face. You sighed and she held out her hand, you placed your pacifier in it.

“Thank you” she smiled

“I didn’t mean to be so little” you whispered. 

“That’s okay!” Kim smiled.

“But alone” you started to cry and Kim put your pacifier back in your mouth and you sat up, she pulled you into his arms and ribbed your back.

“You’re not alone now. I’m here. Anytime you need something, I’m so close, you just call” you nodded and hugged her tighter. “You know what? Briana is coming to visit tomorrow” your eyes lit up a little. “Do you think we should make her some cookies in the morning?” 

“Yeth” you smiled.

“Me too.”

The next morning you woke up little and you woke up to Kim walking into your room.

“Hey cutie pie.”

“HI!” you smiled.

“Feeling better?” she asked and you nodded. “I am so glad to hear that”

“Cookies?” you asked.

“We will make cookies as soon as you have some breakfast. I have cheerios in a bowl for you and some apple juice ready.

You jumped out of bed and took your blanky and put your pacifier in your mouth. She held your hand and you two went to the kitchen. Once you ate, you two started making cookies. Your phone rang and it was Misha face timing you. Kim answered.

“Hey, someone’s got cookie dough on their hands” she smiled turning the phone to show you.

“Aww. Sweetie, are you feeling better?” you smiled and nodded. “Good girl. Just wanted to check up on my favorite girl.”

“GOOD!” you said.

“I’m glad” he smiled.

Later that day there was a knock on the door and you ran to open it. Briana was there, arms opened wide.

“HI!” she squealed. 

“HI!” you said and hugged her. 

“You’re here!” Kim said.

“I made it” Briana said walking in.

“We made cookies” you said 

“You did?!”

“Just for you” Kim said.

“Thank you” she smiled. 

“Kim, I be big” you said.

“Okay sweetie. There are some cards on the table for you.”

You went over and played with the cards while the girls talked. Then finally you walked over and smiled at them.

“Hey, thanks Kim” you smiled.

“Anytime. Why don’t you call Misha.” You nodded and went upstairs. Misha picked up.

“Hey Misha.” You smiled.

“You’re big” he smiled 

“Yeah. Briana is here and so three of us girls are going to hang out. I wanted to be big for that.

“Well, they love you no matter what. Remember that” you nodded. “And so do I.”

“Thank you.” 

“Hey, when you come get me, if you want to be fully little as soon as we get back in the car, I would totally be happy.” He smiled and so did you.

“Thanks Misha. But I’ll try to be big for you.”

“No. Do not try. I don’t want you to fight it. You’ve done that for so long.” You nodded and smiled.

“Misha, thank you so much. I’m really glad I trusted you.

“I’m really glad you trusted me too. Now, go have fun.” 

“I love you” you said and he beamed.

“I love you too, Y/n/n.” 

You hung up and spent the day with the girls.


	13. Misha Visits

You waited at the airport for Misha. You were so excited to see him. He came up and you wrapped him in a huge hug. He held you tight and stroked your hair. You closed your eyes and rested your forehead against his shoulder. Without realizing, you let out a little moan. Tiny, but he heard it.

“Shall we get home?” he whispered in your ear sweetly. 

“No. I have plans” you whispered back. 

You wanted to take him out, go for a walk. You wanted to be big for him. Misha took your face in his hands and stroked your cheek, smiling sweetly. He saw you pout a little bit.

“Sweetie. Come on.” He took your hand and you walked to your car.

Misha drove back and you started to tear up a bit. You didn’t want to be little, you wanted to be big, but Misha said not to fight it. However, you were going to try. The car ride was silent; Misha would look at you and smile a little. When you got to your place Misha opened your door and unbuckled you. You walked him into your house. He put his bags down and looked at you. You shook your head. He reached out and stroked your hair.

“Are you trying to fight it?” he cooed and you crossed your arms and looked down. He wrapped his arms around you. “I know you wanted to be big and maybe you will be tomorrow. But right now I think you really want to be little and I would love nothing more than to take care of you. Would you like that?” You looked at him, pouted and nodded. “Yeah?”

“Yeah” you burst into tears. You were holding it in and finally you could release it. 

“Shhhh. Y/n, I’m right here. I’m right here.” He lifted you in his arms. “I’ve got you, sweetie. I know you had plans, but you were so good today. It’s two in the afternoon; you were big all morning weren’t you?” 

“Yeah” you sniffled.

“And you were so brave, being your true little self all alone. That was very scary wasn’t it?” you pouted and nodded. He nibbled your neck, but you didn’t giggle. “Uh oh. Hey, how about a nap?” you nodded. Misha gave you a little peck on the lips. You rested your head on his shoulder.

When he got to your room, he got you out of your jeans and into comfy shirt. He put your pacifier in his mouth and then yours. You smiled and he did you. You grabbed your blanky and he had you lay down, covering you up with a fuzzy blanket.

“Hey, sweetie. I’m going to be right back. Just going to fill up your sippy cup with fresh water. Okay? Real quick.” You nodded. He turned off the lights off as he left.

Two minutes later Misha was back. He placed the water by your bed and sat next to you. You curled into him and he rubbed circles on your back and would kiss the top of your head frequently. He really did miss this. He watched as you relaxed and fell asleep. When you woke, you looked up at Misha. He smiled at you and ran his fingers through your hair.

“Did you have a good nap?” he cooed and you nodded, still a little sleepy.

“You nap?” you asked him and he shook his head. “No?” you started to tear up. He kissed the top of your head.

“I didn’t need a nap. I wanted you to be relaxed and comfortable.”

“But-“you started and he booped your nose and shook his head smiling.

“No buts. I didn’t need a nap sweetie, plus you only napped for half an hour.” You nestled into him more, he held you tighter to him. “Sweetie, I really missed cuddling with you.”

“You did?!” you asked wide eyed, looking up at you. 

“Uh huh. Y/n, like I said at the convention, I want to help you. This makes you feel happy and safe and that’s all I want for you. I just want you to be happy and safe.”

You rolled over, grabbed your sippy cup and then climbed onto Misha’s lap. Sitting, facing him. He wrapped his arms around your waist. You took your pacifier out and placed it beside you and drank your water, lightly scratching his left shoulder, not really looking at him. 

“What’s on your mind sweetie pie?”

“Nowthing” you say around your sippy cup.

“Can you look at me please?” he asked sweetly, rubbing a hand on your back.

“Mmmmmm” you whined. He lightly scratched your sides, looking at you. 

“Hey.” He whispered and you looked at him. “Sweetie.” 

You placed your forehead on his chest. He took your sippy cup and placed it on the bedside table. He lightly rubbed a hand on your back, you scooted up and rested your head on his shoulder, looking up at him. Misha grabbed your pacifier and brushed it against your lips and you took it.

“Sweetie. How old you?” he asked.

“Mmmmmmm” you whined clinging to his shirt. 

Misha smiled just a little, he figured you were a little younger. He held up three fingers and you shook your head. He held up two fingers and you shut your eyes tight.

“Two?” he asked. You nodded and burst into tears. 

“I Sowrry” you sobbed.

“Sweetie, look at me.” You did and he wiped the tears from your face and grabbed a kleenex to wipe your nose. “You have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing at all. You’re just a little bit younger and that’s very, very okay.” 

Misha took your face in his hands and turned your head to your left and he kissed your right cheek. He turned your head to the right; he kissed your left cheek. He lowered your head a bit and kissed your forehead. He lifted your head and kissed your pacifier. You giggled a little big. 

Misha wrapped his arms around you and moved so he was hovering over you. He tickled you and nibbled at your neck. You giggled and squealed. Misha kissed all over your face, nibbled your neck again. He lifted your shirt a little and blew a raspberry. He sat back on his feet and pulled you up. 

“MITHA!” you said excitedly. 

“There’s that smiling girl. I love you so much.”

“I love Mitha” you said. 

Misha sat with his back against the headboard, cross legged. You crawled onto his lap, he turned the TV on and saw that there was a mini fridge beside your bed.

“I hab Juithe?” you ask.

“Yes, of course.” 

You got off, opened the fridge and handed one to him and one for you. He opened them both, you grabbed some animal crackers and sat back in his lap. The two of you spent the next few hours having snacks, cuddling and watching TV.


	14. Worry

That night you were still two. Misha brought you into the bathroom to get ready for bed. He took your tooth brush, put water and toothpaste on it and handed it to you.

“Mmmm” you whined. 

“Come on, sweetie” he cooed.

“You?” you asked. 

“You want me to help?” Misha asked sweetly. You nodded and started to cry. “Okay. It’s okay, I’ll help you.” he smiled. You closed your mouth and shook your head, embarrassed, looking down. He kissed your forehead and rubbed a thumb on your cheek “Sweetie, come on. It’s okay. I’ll help you.” 

You nodded and he helped your brush your teeth. He then helped wash your face. You went to the bathroom, not caring that he was there or that he hadn’t turned around. He got ready for bed too while you went to the bathroom. You flushed the toilet and pulled your underwear up. He was ready to help you wash your hands. He mocked surprised.

“You did that all by yourself? Good job!” you giggled and he helped you wash your hands. 

Misha put your pacifier back in your mouth and carried you to your bedroom. He helped you in pajama shorts and helped you take your bra off. He tucked you in and handed you your blanky. He crouched down I front of you and stroked your hair.

“Sweetie, do you want me to stay with you?” you nodded. “Yeah? We get to cuddle all night?” you nodded again.

When you were a little younger than your normal little age, you barely spoke, which you had told Misha, though you rarely were this little. Misha wondered what had you so little. He wasn’t sure if this was just something you needed or if something happened. Misha turned on a little nightlight he had brought you and turned off your lights. He checked his emails while you slept.

There was an email from Jensen saying that the show was talking about finishing up the Lila story line. Everything made sense now. You were worried they were going to let you go and you wouldn’t be alone all day with no one to look after you if you were little. Misha felt sad, he was the one that encouraged you to fully accept this.

The next morning you were woken up with the smell of…Oh my goodness the caramel hot chocolate that Mark bought you. Your eyes popped open and Misha was there holding your hand. You pointed to yourself and he smiled and nodded.

“Yes sweetie, I made that just for you. However, before we have that, may I talk to you? You are not in trouble. Not one bit.” You nodded and he pulled you onto his lap. “I got an email from Jensen. Sweetie, did you get an email from the show?” you nodded and started crying. 

Misha held tight you and rocked you side to side soothing you. After a few minutes you had held calmed a bit and he helped you with the hot chocolate. You were so worried, you knew the track record the show had with female characters.

“Mitha still love me?” you whimpered.

“Of course I still love you?” he said. God, that broke his heart.

“Even Lila go?” you started crying again.

“Sweetie, are you worried that if Lila goes, all of this stops?” you nodded and he pulled you into his arms and walked around, rubbing your back and whispered. “Shhhhh. Y/n, no. No, this doesn’t stop. We’re going to make sure that doesn’t happen though, okay? Shhhhhh. Sweetie. I’ve got you, I’ve got you. It’s okay. You’re safe.” 

You clung to his shirt and cried into is neck. He swayed gently, trying to sooth you. You started to sob, just the thought of not having Misha around made you so worried. You knew deep down that he would never leave you. Misha knelt on the ground and got it so he was sitting with his back against the wall. He started to rock back and forth, rubbing a hand on your back and the other cradling your head.

“Shhhhh. Shhhhhh. I’m right here.” He whispered. “I’m not going anywhere, I’m staying right here. No matter what. I’m right here. I’ve got you. I’ve got you. I’m here for you. Sweetie, I’m right here. Its okay, you just cry. Let it all out.”

Five minutes later, you started sniffling and Misha reached up and grabbed more Kleenex. He held it up to your nose and you blew into it.

“Good girl” he said kissing the top of your head.You looked up at him. He saw you puffy tear stained eyes and he rubbed his thumbs on your cheeks. “Sweetie, you know that I’m here for you, whenever you need to talk. Or you can call Jared or Jensen.” You nodded and looked down. He kissed your forehead.

Later that day you were in your big space. You walked into the kitchen where Misha was making lunch.

“Hey” you said shyly.

“Hey.” Misha smiled a little.

“I’m so sorry about this morning and for being extr-“Misha placed a finger on your lips to quiet you.

“Never be sorry. Not for this morning, not for being extra little. You never have to apologize to me.” You smiled and he kissed your cheek and turned his attention back to the grilled cheese

“I’m just a little embarrassed. I’ve never been that little before.”

“You don’t need to be embarrassed. I loved taking care of extra little you and little you and big you.”

“I just don’t want to be a burden to you.” Misha put his hands on his hips.

“Y/n, do I have to spank you?” he raised an eyebrow and a corner of his mouth went up to a smile. You blushed and smirked a little.

“No” you said. Misha smiled and pulled you into his arms.

“Thank you for trusting me and telling me how you feel.” He held your face in his hands. “You are not a burden. You will never be a burden. Not to me or Jensen or Jared. Rob, Rich, Mark, Kim, Briana. We all love you very much and want nothing but the best for you. Understand?”

“Yes, Misha. Thank you.” Misha pulled you into a hug and gave a little swat to your bum. “Misha” you laughed.

“Hey, that was not a spank, it was a swat. No one calls my girl a burden. Especially not my girl. I don’t want to hear you call yourself that ever again. Am I clear?” He said in mock father tone.

“Yes sir” you playfully mocked back. 

“Good!” he smiled and then turned the stove off and rubbed his hands on your arms “Seriously though, I never want to hear those words come out of your mouth.”

“They wont. Thank you.” you smiled and rested your forehead on his chest.


	15. Uh oh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day!

It was back to work. By some Chuck-filled miracle, Lila was staying on. You guys were going to be filming a little further than normal, so Misha decided to get a place for everyone to stay in. Once again, Misha had to go back to his home, so it was just you and the boys. Jared had to film in the morning, so it was just you and Jensen. 

You woke up and were little. Crap. Not crap, but you had planned to do some laundry and grab some groceries. You grabbed your pacifier, empty sippy cup, blanky and headed to Jensen’s room. You knocked on the door and he told you to come in. He smiled when he saw you and you held up your empty sippy cup.

“Uh oh” you said.

“Uh oh!” he said. He lifted you in his arms. “Come on, sweetheart. I’ll get you some water.”

“Jarwrod? You asked.

“He’s filming right now, but he’ll be home soon.” Jensen kissed your pacifier.

He got you settled on the floor and you were coloring and he handed you your sippy cup. Once breakfast was made he came to get you. He crouched down and rubbed a hand on you back.

“sweetheart, breakfast is on the table.

“No” you said, still coloring.

“Yes. Come on. You need to eat.” He stood up and reached a hand out.

Jensen helped you up and you went and sat at the table. You kind of pushed the eggs around on your plate and picked up the bacon, but put it back down. 

“Hey.” He said and you looked up at him. “You love my eggs and the bacon is cooked to your liking. I need you to eat.”

“No hungry” you said.

“Y/n, sweetheart. You cannot leave the table unless half of those eggs and the two pieces of bacon are gone.” 

You pushed the plate forward, crossed your arms on the table and rested your head on it. Jensen put is fork down and came over to you, rubbing a hand on your back. 

“Sweetheart, is there something you’d like to share?”

“Just no hungry.” you said. “I watch TV?”

“After your breakfast.” Jensen said still rubbing your back. 

“NO!” you yelled.

“Y/n” Jensen warned. He looked at you and crossed his arms. “Does someone want a timeout?”

“MMMMMMMMMMMM” you whined.

Your hand accidentally hit the edge of the plate and it went flying to the floor. Luckily the boys had bought you plastic plates, so it didn’t break. Jensen knew it was an accident, you brought your knees to your chest. Jensen had one hand on your shoulder, the other rubbing your back.

“Sweetheart. I really need you to eat something. Obviously not the food that’s now on the floor. I’m going to make you some more eggs and you can have some of my bacon. But you’re going to eat, okay.” he said sweetly.

“Nuh uh!” you said.

“Yes”

“MAKE ME!” you yelled. You had no idea what was coming over you and neither did Jensen. Jensen moved the chair and crouched in front of you, making sure you were looking at him.

“Y/n. I want you to go sit on the stairs and think about how you acted. I will clean up this mess and when your timeout is over, you will come back and eat.”

“Noooooo” you whined.

“Now.” Jensen said sternly. 

You stood up, sticking your tongue out at him and started walking towards the stairs. His hand grabbed your shoulder firmly.

“Do you want to try that again?” he asked.

“NO!” you yelled.

“No TV for a week” Jensen said. You turned to face him.

‘Whaaat? No fair.” You whined.

“Do you need a timeout and a spanking?” Jensen warned.

“You wouldn’t” you whimpered.

“I would. Ten minutes. Stairs. Now” Jensen said calmly.

“I don’t like you” you mumbled.

“Pardon me?” 

“Nothing” you said looking down.

“Sweetheart?” he said.

“I don’t like you” you said a little louder, but not looking at him. 

Jensen reached over and grabbed your pacifier, he placed it in his mouth and then yours. You thought now you could go to the stairs and think about what you had done. But a firm, but gentle hand gripped your shoulder and a less firm and not so gentle smack came to your butt. You whimpered and braced yourself for another one, but all you got was a kiss to the top of your head.

“Stairs” Jensen said sternly and you went.

He cleaned up the food that you accidentally knocked on the floor. He was playing back what had happened and any events that happened the night before or a few days before. Misha would be back tomorrow and he’s taken care of you before. Did you want to be extra little, but you weren’t sure how he would like that? It could be it. One thing Jensen knew was, he had to call and tell Misha what happened. 

You start on the stairs and little whimpers came out and you tried to hide them, hoping Jensen didn’t hear. Why did you say you didn’t like him? Of course you liked him, in fact you loved him! You appreciated the fact that he made breakfast and it looked really yummy. So why were you being fussy? Misha would be back tomorrow. 

It dawned on you that you would be little for a few hours or for half a day and then get in your big space. Maybe that was it. Maybe if you had a few days of fully being little. Two or three days. No stress, no learning lines or having to worry about adult stuff. Just having the boys you love take care of you. Maybe even be extra little. You knew Jensen was calling Misha and you knew you had to apologize to him. But for now, you sat on the stairs and waited.


	16. Little for a while

Jared walked in and saw you sitting on the stairs. Only five minutes had passed and you wondered how long you were going to be in timeout. You held your blanky, resting your head on the wall and sucking on your pacifier.

“Hey Darlin’, what are you doing on the stairs?” he asked.

“Timeowt” you said. 

“A timeout?” you nodded and pouted. Jared kissed the top of your head and went to the kitchen where Jensen was making your breakfast. “What happened?” Jared asked Jensen.

“Oh. I tried to get her to have some breakfast, but she didn’t want it. She accidentally knocked her plate on the floor. Yelled, said make me. Gave her a timeout, no TV for a week and a little spank on her bum” Jensen explained.

“Why do you think that happened?” Jared asked pouring the freshly brewed coffee.

“I have a sneaking suspicious she wants to be extra little, but is worried what we’ll think.” 

“Oh, I would love for her to be extra little. If that what she wants, she should do it.” 

“So, I’ve got her some new breakfast. I’m going to go get her and we’ll have a little talk, the three of us.” Jensen said.

“Did you call Misha?” Jared asked. Jensen nodded and went to get you from the stairs. He crouched down and rubbed his thumb on your cheek.

“Sweetheart, timeout is done. I’ve got some more breakfast, are you ready to eat?” you nodded. “Good girl.” He went to pick you up, but you patted his chest. “Yeah?” he asked. You started to tear up and held up two fingers. Jensen gave a half smile and lifted you in his arms. “Good. Sweetheart, I’m glad. You have nothing to worry about okay?” you nodded.

Jensen walked in and held up two fingers for Jared and he nodded. Jensen sat you down on a chair and placed the new food in front of you. You took you pacifier out and he rubbed a hand on your back while you ate. When you were done Jensen kissed the top of your head. You got up and sat on Jared’s lap. Jensen sat in your chair.

“Can we talk?” he said sweetly. You nodded. “Now, you’re a little bit younger” he said leaning in and placing his forehead against yours. Jared wrapped his arms around your waist. “And we are so happy that you are. Sweetheart.” Jensen gave you a little peck on your lips and sat back up. “If you ever want to be extra little, you just tell us.” 

“Yeah. You don’t need to fight it, or hide it.” Jared added.

“I big, little, big little. I just wanna be little” you said looking down. 

“You can be little.” Jensen said.

“No big. Just little, few days.” You whimpered.

“You want to be fully little for a few day?” Jared asked clarifying.

“Yeah” you whimpered.

You put your blanky in your mouth and Jared lightly moved it and Jensen picked up your pacifier, put it in his mouth, then yours. You curled into Jared and Jensen rubbed a hand on your leg. You whimpered and started crying. You weren’t sure why, I guess the relief of not having to really think for a few days. You reached out for Jensen and he lifted you in his arms. He whispered soothing words in your ear while Jared rubbed a hand on your back. 

“You don’t have to worry about a thing. You be little for as long as you need.” Jared whispered.

A few minutes later, Jensen and Jared watched your eyes droop a bit. Jared went and filled your sippy cup up with water and Jensen swayed side to side gently. He kissed the side of your head.

“Jenthen” you mumbled.

“Shhh. Sweetheart, you just close your eyes okay? Just relax. I’ll hold you”

Jensen went and Sat on the couch, holding you and Jared handed him your sippy cup. They talked about filming and you would whimper in your sleep and Jensen sooth you. What Jensen didn’t tell you is that Misha caught an early flight and was going to be home alter that afternoon. Misha had explained to Jensen, who explained to Jared that when you were in your extra little space, you wouldn’t talk a lot.  
When you finally woke up, you looked at Jensen who smiled at you. He kissed your pacifier.

“You slept for an hour.” You nodded and moved your neck side to side. 

“Hey y/n” Jared cooed. “Can I get cuddles?” you nodded.

Jensen lifted you and brought you over to Jared. You were placed so you were facing his chest. Jensen went to the bathroom and Jared started to give you a little massage. He smiled when he felt you relax against him. Jensen came back and smiled.

“Is Jared helping?” he cooed and you smiled and nodded.

“Good, I’m glad” Jared said. 

Two hours later there was a knock on the door and Jared picked you up. He and Jensen walked to the door.

“Who could that be?” Jensen said mock shocked.

“I don’t know” Jared said. Jensen opened the door and you saw Misha there.

“MITHA!!!!” you screamed and reached forward.

The boys laughed and Misha walked in and put his bags down and took you into his arms. 

“Hey sweetie.” Misha held you tight. 

“Sweetheart, Jared and I are going to go grocery shopping, okay?” Jensen said and you nodded. They left and Misha sat down and looked at you.

“Sweetie, Jensen told me what happened. He also said that you wanted to be little for a few days, no stopping.” You pouted and nodded. “I’m so glad you let us know and you realized that you need to do that. We are more than happy to help you, with everything and anything.” You nodded. “Now, I believe you said you were going to have a bath tonight. Do you want help? If not hat is very okay. Can you do it alone?” you paused and then shook your head. “No. So you do want my help?” you nodded.

“Thath kay?” you mumbled.

“That’s okay with me. You’ll be comfortable with that?” you nodded and then you buried your face in his neck. He kissed the side of your head. “Okay. Thank you for trusting me to help you with that.”

“Bawbuleth?” you asked.

“What kind of a bath would it be if it didn’t have bubbles?” you giggled and hugged him tight.

That night you had your dinner and then cuddled with Jared some more. Finally it was time for your bath. You kissed both Jared and Jensen and they said they would come and tuck you in. Misha carried you to your room and grabbed your pajamas. He then brought you to the bathroom.

“We’re going to brush your teeth.” He got your tooth brush ready and brushed your teeth for you. 

Misha got the bath ready while you went to the bathroom. When you were done you stood up, stepping out of your underwear and standing in a t-shirt. You suddenly got embarrassed, what were you thinking? Why on earth would he agree to this? You felt so dumb for even letting him know you needed help. Your breathing picked up a little and Misha was right there, hands on either side of your neck, forehead against yours. You closed your eyes and tears started to fall.

“Sweetie. Y/n, it’s okay. Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Sweetie, can you look at me, please” he whispered. You opened your eyes. “I do not mind one bit to help you with this. If you are in anyway uncomfortable, I will stay and not look, or leave if that’s what you’d like.” You gasped and grabbed his arms.

“No” you whimpered.

“Okay. okay. Deep breaths.” You closed your eyes and took some deep breaths. “Good girl. Good girl. You’re doing so good. Y/n, sweetie, I really don’t mind at all to help you. I’ll even wash your hair.” He said and you looked at him with wide eyes and happy. “Would you like that?” he asked sweetly and you nodded and smiled. “Okay! When you’re ready, I’ll help you out of your shirt.” 

You let go of his arms and smiled at him. He smiled back and got you out of your shirt and bra. You stood there completely naked. Misha didn’t look down, he just looked at your face. He took your hand and helped you into the bath. You giggled and played with the bubbles. 

“I’m going to wash you, okay?” you nodded. 

Misha grabbed a washcloth and got it wet. He rinsed it out a bit and started to wash your back. You rested your head on your knees and smiled up at him. You waved and he leaned down and kissed your palm and then pacifier.

“Arm up. Arm up” he said and you lifted your arm a little and he washed you. “And the other one” and you did. “Now, do you want to wash your chest?” you pouted and looked down, shaking your head.

“That weirod?” you asked.

“No, not weird at all. Like we told you at dinner, you don’t have to worry about a thing. We are here for you, we are willing to do everything for you and you know why?” he asked washing your chest.

“Cauthe I whittle?” you asked. Misha smiled.

“Well, yes it is because you are little. But, mainly we’ll do that for you because we love you so much. Do you understand?” you nodded. “Good. Now, um…about your…big girl parts” Misha said.

“I do” you said. 

“Alright sweetie.” Misha handed you the cloth and went to grab the shampoo. He was glad you did that, but he really wouldn’t have minded if you said it was okay. 

Misha then went and washed your hair. It felt great having someone else do that. When it was time to get out Misha wrapped you in a fuzzy towel and got you dried off. He sat you on the toilet, closed lid and grabbed a comb. He combed out the tangles and then braided your hair for you. He got you dressed and carried you to your room. There, Jensen and Jared were waiting.

“There’s our girl” Jensen smiled. He pulled the covers down and Misha placed you ni the bed.

“How about a story?” Jared asked and you nodded.

“Sweetie, after the boys and I are going to talk a little about work, but I will stay with you at night, okay?” Misha said and you nodded.

The boys got all snugly and read you a story. They tucked you in, turning on the nightlight and leaving the hall light on with the door open a bit. They were so glad that you were letting go of the stress of the show and could fully relax and be little.


	17. Next Day

The next morning you were woken up by someone lightly scratching a hand on your back. You giggled not caring who it was, it just felt nice. The person leaned forward and kissed your forehead. You slowly opened your eyes to see Jared. You smiled wide and reached your arms out. Jared lifted you into his arms and hugged you tight.

“Misha is downstairs with an extra special breakfast.” Jared cooed.

“Hmmm” you looked at him and shook his head.

“No? Well, then I guess Jensen, Misha and I will have to eat all the donuts.” He said shrugging and then giving you a little smirk when you gasped. He got you dressed, you really didn’t care anymore who saw you naked as long as you got to be little. Jared lifted you back in his arms, grabbed your sippy cup and carried you downstairs. 

“Good morning, sweetie pie” Misha said smiling and taking your pacifier out to give you a peck on your lips.

“Me next!” Jensen said, lining up and then giving you peck. You turned and kissed Jared.

“Oh thank you.” He smiled. Misha put the pacifier on the counter and you whined.

“You’re going to have some juice.” He said handing a juice box to Jared.

“Someone doesn’t want breakfast” Jared said holding the straw for you to take a sip.

“What?! Then who will eat this double chocolate donut?” Jensen asked pouting. You pointed to yourself.

“Oh. So you do want breakfast” Jared teased. 

“Once donuts are in the mix, breakfast is a must. Isn’t that right sweetie?” Misha smiled at you and you giggled.

“Mm hm!” you said and you opened your mouth, looking at Jared. He brought the juice back to you.

“Sweetheart, I was thinking…maybe since TV is not happening, since it is nice out that we go to the park?” Jensen suggested. You gasped and looked at Misha for approval.

“Would you like that?” Misha cooed and you nodded and clapped your hands. 

Jared sat you at the table, you grabbed the donut with both hands and Jensen stopped you. He smiled and shook his head a little. He took the donut from you, you whimpered a bit and Misha kissed the top of your head and rubbed a hand on your back. Jensen ripped up small pieces and fed them to you. You would eat some and Jared would hold up the juice for you. 

When you were done, Misha carried you upstairs to brush your teeth. Misha grabbed your jean shorts and put them on you. He took your hair out of the braid and it was nice and curly. He carried you downstairs, but sunscreen on you, your sunglasses and met Jensen by the door. You looked towards the kitchen and then bit your lower lip.

“Oh, your pacifier is in there. Do you want to take it with you?” Misha asked. You did, you really did, but what would everyone think. You nodded and started to cry. Misha got your sunglasses off and pulled you into a hug. “It’s okay sweetie. You can have it”

Jensen went and grabbed your pacifier. He placed it in his mouth and then yours. Misha wiped away some tears and kissed your forehead.

“Much better!” Jensen smiled. 

You nodded and Misha put the sunglasses on you again and you got on Jensen’s back and the three wonderful men took you to the park. There were maybe two people there and they didn’t seem to mind. Jared pushed you on the swings and Jensen lifted you so you could do the monkey bars. Misha called you over and you went and sat beside him. 

“Time for a snack sweetie.” He opened a granola bar and grabbed a water bottle with a straw. 

Jensen and Jared also grabbed a snack. Misha took your pacifier and fed you pieces of a granola bar while Jared cut up some apple pieces. He held one up to you and you shook your head.

“Come on darlin’” he cooed. You opened your mouth and took the pieces of apple. Jensen pealed an orange for you and fed you some pieces. 

“Good girl” Jensen praised.

“Water” you said and Misha handed you the bottle and you took a little sip and placed it down.

“No sweetie. Do you see the lines I made on the bottle?” Misha had taken a water bottle and marked it with different times on it. “I need you to drink some more and in five minutes, you have to be at the next line.” 

“Whhhhy” you whined.

“Because you are not drinking enough water.” He said sweetly. 

You took the bottle and drank some more. Jared gave you more apple slices and Misha gave you some more granola. When you were done, Jensen started packing up somethings, Misha put your pacifier in your mouth and you looked down a bit.

“Do you have to use the bathroom?” Misha asked and you nodded. “Come on”

He held your hand and walked to the bathroom. You walked into the stale, went to the bathroom and came out. Misha helped you wash your hands and he carried you out.

“Now, you’re going to have a nap okay?” he said rubbing a hand on your back.

“Mmmm” you whined nestling into his neck.

“Yes. We only want what’s best for you. A think a nap will do you some good.” 

“Kay” you mumbled.

“Sweetie” he cooed and you looked at him. He gave you a kiss on your pacifier and you smiled a bit.

“I love you” he said.

“I love Mitha” you giggled.

Misha put you down for a nap. Jensen and Jared had to go to set. You woke up and whimpered a bit, you were alone and didn’t know where anyone was. You noticed that someone, must have been Misha attached a pacifier clip to your shirt. You grabbed your blanky and walked out of the room.

“Hello?” you whimpered a little quietly, calling out. The pacifier fell out of your mouth, but luckily attached to your shirt. “Hello?!” you said louder voice shaking a little bit. 

“I’m here Sweetie” Misha said coming up the stairs. “You’re awake!” he smiled. 

“Mmmm” you whined.

“Oh, I’m sorry I left. I had to let our guest in.” He lifted you in his arms and placed your pacifier back in your mouth. “Do you like what I got you?” you smiled and nodded. “Yeah, that way you will always have your pacifier."

“Sweet girl?” you heard.

“WOB!” you shrieked and giggled. 

Misha kissed the side of your head and carried you down the stairs. He put you down, patting your butt towards rob. Rob had let Misha know that he was in town and wanted to stop by. When he got there Misha let him know what was going on. 

“Oh my goodness, that is a beautiful pacifier clip you have” Rob said lightly scratching the back of your neck. You wrapped your arms around his waist. “Do you want cuddles?” you nodded.

“Sweetie, I’m going to grab water and some snacks.” Misha said.

Rob sat on the couch and you climbed onto his lap, rested your head against his chest. He went back to lightly scratching the back of your neck. 

“I mith you, Wob” you said.

“I missed you too, sweet girl.” Rob kissed the top of your head.


	18. A little sick

“Do you want to color, sweetie?” Misha asked you and you shook your head. “Too comfy in Robbie’s arms?” he smiled and you giggled and nodded.

The boys talked while you just rested. You would play with Rob’s fingers and sometimes you would drum on his chest and smile at him. 

“Mitha, I watch?” you asked pointing to the TV.

“No sweetie, Jensen said no TV for a week” Misha reminded you.

“Pleeeease” you begged.

“I’m sorry, sweetie.” 

“Wob?” you looked at him with pleading eyes.

“Sweet girl, you have to listen to Misha. If that’s what Jensen said, then no TV”

You pouted, whining and Misha stroked your cheek.

“MMMMMM” you rocked back and forward and lightly hit your fists on Rob’s shoulders, still pouting. 

“Hey. Hey.” Rob whispered, grabbing your wrists lightly.

“Mitha, you mad?” you whispered starting to cry. Rob kissed your pacifier and helped you onto Misha’s lap. Misha cradled your head to his chest.

“No. Sweetie, I’m not mad. You wanted to be extra little, that’s very okay. Jensen only did what he saw fit. And I do agree with him.” 

“Mmhm” you whimpered. You burst into tears, pacifier falling out. Misha stood up, holding you, walking back and forth and rubbing a hand on your back.

“Sweetie, can you tell us what’s wrong?” Misha asked. You shook your head and shrugged. “You don’t know?” he asked sweetly. You nodded. “Are you sure?” he cooed. You nodded again.

“I sorry” you said.

“For crying?” you nodded.

“Sometimes you just need to cry, sweet girl” Rob said and you nodded. “How about I grab a book?” 

“Yeah” you said a little excited.

“Can Robbie have kisses first?” Misha smiled and you smiled and nodded. Rob stood up and you gave him a peck.

“Thank you!” he said. You gave a peck to Misha.

“Oh my goodness, that is just what I needed.” Misha smiled. 

You tapped your mouth and opened it a bit. Misha placed your pacifier in your mouth and rubbed noses with you. When Rob came back he nibbled at your neck and you giggled. 

“I grabbed three books.” Rob said and you clapped your hands.

Misha sat you on the couch between the two men. You rested your head on Rob’s lap and your legs over Misha. Misha rubbed a hand on your leg. You two would giggle when Rob would do funny voices. When one book was done, Rob ran his fingers through your hair, Misha noticed Rob’s face drop a bit. Rob placed a hand on your forehead.

“Sweet girl, are you feeling okay?” he asked. You nodded and you made grabby motions at the other book. “She feels a bit warm” Rob said to Misha.

“Sweetie, are you sure you’re okay?” Misha asked. You gave the thumbs up.

“Okay.” Rob laughed.

He grabbed other book and started reading. You sat up and climbed onto Misha’s lap and snuggled into him. Rob, kept reading. When that book was done, your stomach grumbled. Misha scratched your stomach.

“Someone has a grumbly in their tumbly” he laughed and you nodded and pointed to the other book.

“Food first, sweet girl” Rob said.

“Hmmm” you pouted. 

“Maybe Rob will read you two more stories if you eat first.” Misha said and Rob nodded.

“Gilld Cheethe?” you asked.

“Mmm, sounds perfect. Rob, would you like one?” Misha asked standing up, holding you in his arms.

“I would love one” Rob said.

When you got to the kitchen, Misha put you down and you went to the fridge and grabbed three juice boxes. You put them on the counter and struggled to get the straw open. 

“Sweetie, let me do that.” Misha said coming over. You patted your chest and he smiled, shaking his head. “Sweetie, you’re too little to do that. Let me or Robbie help.” You nodded.

Misha placed a hand on your forehead and you whined, moving away went and sat at the table, resting your head on your arms. Rob went over and opened all the juice boxes, while Misha started on the grilled cheese. Misha loved that you were extra little, but you did feel a bit warm. With everything, you must have been exhausted and with finally letting go, it would make sense that you would be a bit sick. Rob went over and placed the juice box in front of you.

“Mitha” you whimpered.

“Yes sweetie.” He said

“No feel good” you mumbled.

“You feel a bit warm.”

“Do you have a headache?” Rob asked and you hesitated. You nodded and started crying. 

“Sweetie, why didn’t you say anything?” Misha said coming over. 

“Come on, sweet girl. I’ll get you all tucked into bed okay?” Rob said. 

That night Rob left and the boys came back. Jensen walked in and saw you lying in your bed, crying a bit. He sat on the bed and ran a hand through your hair.

“Hey Sweetheart.” He said. “How are you feeling?” you shook your head. “Well, Misha had to film, he left about an hour ago. Jared is downstairs making you some soup.” He wiped your tears. “Do you need to go to the bathroom?” you nodded.

Jensen got up; he helped you out of the bed and to the bathroom. He helped you wash your hands and then he decided you just carry you back. He got you all tucked in and grabbed the thermometer, taking out your pacifier and placed it in your mouth. He stroked your hair while you guys waited for it to beep. When it did he took it out and placed your pacifier back in your mouth.

“100.7” he said and you whimpered. “Sweetheart, we’ll get you all better, okay?” you nodded.

Just then Jared walked in with a tray and soup. Jensen helped you sit up and Jared placed the tray on your lap. He sat on the bed next to your and Jensen grabbed a chair and pulled it up. 

“Fever went up a bit” Jensen said and Jared pouted at you and you nodded. 

“Hmmmmm” you patted them and slightly pushed them away. You didn’t want them to get sick.

“Shhhh. No. Don’t worry about us getting sick, darlin’” Jared said. “We’re here for you.”

The boys helped you eat the soup and Jensen went and grabbed a cloth and placed it on your forehead. Jared read you a story and you fell asleep.


	19. Feeling better

You woke up in the middle of the night, still not feeling well. You whimpered and wanted to call out, but you didn’t want to wake the boys. You started to cry when you heard movement in your room. You nightlight was on and you saw that Misha was there.

“Mitha?” you whimpered.

“Yeah sweetie” he said reassuring you. 

“You sweep hewre?” 

“No, I got home half hour ago, I just came in to stay with you for a bit.” He placed a hand on your forehead. “Do you want more medicine?” you nodded. 

Misha got it ready and you took it. There was a can of ginger ale for you to wash it down. Misha tucked you in and rubbed a hand on your back. The next morning you woke up and Jensen walked in with water for you. 

“Hey sweetheart” he said

“Mmm” you whined.

“Aw, it’s no fun being sick.” He pouted and you shook your head. “Luckily you don’t have to do a thing. You just stay in bed and rest.”

“TV?” 

“Y/n, you know the rules. No TV for a week, no exceptions.” You banged your fists on the bed and frowned. “I’m sorry sweetheart.” Jensen said sitting on the bed and grabbing the thermometer. You brought your knees to your chest and put your head down. “Come on.” He cooed.

“HMPH!” you said not looking up.

“Okay” he smiled a bit, rubbing a hand on your back. He left and Jared came in. 

“Y/n, darlin’, can you look at me please.” He asked and you did. “I know you’re feeling icky, but you still have to listen to what we decided.” You nodded. “Good. Are you feeling better?” you shook your head. 

Jared took your temperature and gave you more medicine. You sucked on your pacifier and slowly closed your eyes. A little while later you woke up and Misha was sitting on the bed next to you.

“Hey sleepy head.” He smiled. You waved. “I have some chips if you want.” You smiled and sat up.

“Cuwddles??” you asked.

“Of course I’ll cuddle you.” 

You rolled over and rested your head on his chest. He ran his fingers through your hair and you just looked at the wall. You weren’t bored, you actually liked that they stuck with the punishment and this really gave you a time to relax. You worked so hard and you were in and out of your little space that this was nice to be in it and have it be a little quiet. 

“Sweetie, the boys and I have to film soon”

“Mmmm” you whine.

“I know, I know. Rich is here and he’s going to take care of you, okay?”

“Wich?!” you asked.

“Yep. Rich is in town.” 

“I gewt ebryone sick” you whimpered.

“No. No, sweetie, you’re not getting everyone sick. Listen, this is not a contagious thing, you just over worked yourself. That’s all. Just stressed.” 

“Yeah” you agreed whimpering.

You didn’t remember falling asleep, but you were woken up by someone kissing your forehead. You slowly opened your eyes

“Sweetie, Rich is here and the boys and I are off to work”

“Wich?” you mumbled.

“Right here.” You felt him rub your back.

“I love Mitha” you mumbled. Misha kissed your forehead.

“I love you, sweetie.”

Misha left and you slowly sat up and Rich handed you your sippy cup. 

“Buddy, how are you feeling?” he asked.

“Biwt bewter” you said.

“I like your pacifier clip. Bet that’s handy.” You smiled and nodded sleepily. 

“Still a little sleepy?” he laughed and you did too.

“Wich, I hab tea?” 

“Sure, I’ll make you tea. Do you want to stay cozy in your bed or come with me?” You pointed at him. “Okay.”

Later that day, you cuddled up to Rich. Your fever broke, you were feeling much better. 

“Buddy, do you want more tea? We could sit out of the porch and wait for Misha and the boys to come home.”

“Yeth!” you said happily.

“I’m so glad you’re feeling much better.”

“Me too” you giggled. 

“Why don’t we grab a book, we’ll cuddle, have tea and I’ll read to you.”

“I love Wich” you said

“I love you too.” He kissed your forehead and lifted you up.

“Kitheth?” you asked.

“Yes.” He smiled. You dropped your pacifier and gave him a peck on the lips. “Thank you .” he gave you one and placed your pacifier back in your mouth.

Rich read you some Curious George, while you curled up against him. You looked up and squealed when you heard the car pull up.

“They’re home!” Rich said. 

You stood up to go greet them and Rich pulled you onto his lap and pulled you close to him. You whimpered and lowered your head.

“Buddy, you should not be running out there. You’re getting your strength back.”

“Mmm” you whined.

“Let them come to you.”

“Sweetie, it was a tough day of shooting.” Misha mock pouted.

“You neeb kitheth?” you perked up and he nodded. 

Rich let you go, he grabbed the tea and book and went inside. You went to Misha. He picked you up in his arms and removed your pacifier. You gave him five little pecks on his lips and then rubbed you nose against his. 

“Better?” you asked.

“Much better. How are you feeling?” he placed a hand on your forehead.

“Fever broke” Rich said proudly.  
“Oh good. Good. Sweetie, I’m so glad to hear that.” Misha placed your pacifier in your mouth and kissed it.

“Jenthen? Jarword?” you asked.

“They’ll be home soon.”

“Buddy, I have to go. I’ll stop by tomorrow, okay?”

“Kay” you smiled. Rich kissed your cheek and left.

“Let’s get you something to eat.” Misha smiled and you nuzzled into him and closed your eyes. He kissed the top of your head and brought you inside.


	20. Snuggly party

You walked into the house exhausted from the day of filming. It was just you and the boys, Misha was at home. You were big for a few days and Jensen gave Misha the heads up that you were coming home and a little exhausted. You came home, dropped your purse on the floor, took your sweater off, kicked off your shoes and sighed a little.

“Y/n” Misha said sweetly.

“Who was a moron that thought a 3AM call time would be smart?” you asked. Misha laughed a little and went over to hug you, rubbing a hand on your back. “It’s dumb. I’m hot and sweaty and I sore!” you said slipping into your little place. 

“How about a bath and then short nap?”

“I’m not tired” you pouted now in your little space and Misha knew this.

“Oh no? Well, why don’t we get you into a bath, then into something more comfy and then we will see how you feel about a nap.” He rubbed a hand on your cheek and you nodded. “Yeah?” Misha kissed your forehead.

“Tea?” 

“You want tea? I’ll make you tea.” He smiled. You held up three fingers and Misha lifted you in his arms. “Let’s put the kettle on and then get you a bath” You nodded and he gave you a peck on the lips.

Misha helped you out of your clothes and into a very bubbly bath. 

“Do you want me to get you your tea now, or stay with you?” 

“Stay” you smiled and he did too, kissing the top of your head.

“Okay. Would you like me to help?” you nodded and Misha gave you a peck on the lips. 

Misha took a cloth and helped wash you. He then washed your hair which you loved. Once you were dry he got you in a comfy t-shirt and some underwear. He clipped the pacifier to your shirt and placed it in his mouth, then yours. You giggled and then curled into a little ball on your bed, waving at him. Misha laughed and crouched down, stroking your hair.

“Sweetie, do you want me to get you all snuggly?” you nodded. “Okay.” 

Misha had you sit up and he pulled down your blanket. You climbed under the covers, while Misha moved your pillows up a bit. He tucked you in, rubbing his nose against yours. You giggled and then looked around a little worried. Misha went to the laundry basket in your room and grabbed your blanky.

“I washed it for you.” he said and you made grabby hand motions for it. 

Misha handed you the blanky and then went and put on a movie for you. He grabbed your tea and some food and came back upstairs. You were curled up, watching the movie, but your eyes were drooping a bit. Misha chuckled, placing the tea down. He rubbed his thumb on the side of your head.

“The tea is very hot. Why don’t you have a little rest?” 

“Mmmm” you whimpered, closing your eyes. 

Misha got under the covers with you and pulled your close. You hummed in content, while he ran his fingers through your hair. It took you about ten seconds to doze off. Misha smiled down at you, you looked so peaceful and you were right. 3AM call times is dumb. 

When you started to wake up, you felt Misha lightly scratching your head. Your eyes slowly opened and you gave him a sleepy smile. He pulled you close and kissed your forehead.

“Do you feel better?” he cooed. You nodded.

“Good.”

“well wested” you said.

“I’m glad.”

“How lowng?” 

“Only half an hour. Would you like to sleep more?” you shook your head. “How about some tea?” you giggled and nodded.

You sat up while Misha went and grabbed the tea. He sat on the bed and held the cup to you. You took it carefully and had a sip.

“Still warm!” you said surprised. Misha laughed and reached over grabbing some chips. 

“Here, how about a special treat?”

“CHIPTH!” you said. Misha placed the tea mug down and opened the bag of chips.

“Now, I’m going to make you a grilled cheese, do you want to stay here?”

“Mmmm, cozy.” You said moving side to side in the bed.

“Okay.”

Misha left and grabbed a cloth. He dumped some chips in it and then took the rest of the bag. You whined and he kissed your forehead.

“Sweetie, I don’t want you to spoil your lunch. So, you can have these now and then more with your sandwich. You pouted and nodded. “Good girl” 

Misha turned the movie back on. It was Barbie Princess and the Pauper. You hummed along to the songs and in no time, Misha returned with your lunch. You noticed the sandwich was a little different. You gasped and clapped your hands. Bacon. He added bacon.

“Eeeeee” you squealed and Misha burst out laughing.

“Here you go, sweetie” You ate while Misha cuddled you. You held up the sandwich to him and he had a bite. “Mmm. Thank you” 

When you were done he grabbed more chips and you clapped your hands. Later in the afternoon Jared and Jensen came home. Misha came downstairs carrying you. 

“Well hello, darling.” Jared smiled. You waved.

“Someone had a nice bath and a short nap.” Misha said.

“Aww, I’m glad to hear that” Jensen said reaching out and taking you from Misha. Both men nibbled your cheeks and you giggled.

“I’m going to shower” Jared said. He kissed your pacifier and forehead and went upstairs. 

“I already showered, but I could use a nap” Jensen said looking at you. You pouted and nodded.

“Sweetie, I think you could use another nap.” Misha cooed and you nodded, resting your head on Jensen’s shoulder.

“Sweetheart, would you like to join me?” Jensen smiled a little sleepily.

“If that kay” you whispered.

“That would be very okay.”

“Cuddelth my bed?”

“You’re bed? It is very comfy. Sounds like a plan.”

Jensen carried you upstairs and he tucked you. Then he crawled under the covers, lying on his back. You moved closer, placing your head on his chest and then looked up worried. 

“You can rest your head.” He smiled.

You curled into him, head on his shoulder. He lightly patted your butt and pulled you close. He kissed the top of your head and you both fell asleep. 

When you woke up you found yourself on top of someone. You reached up and felt hair. You giggled a bit and Jared rubbed a hand on your back.

“Jensen and I switched. He napped for an hour, you napped for an hour and a half.”

“I on youth” you giggled and Jared laughed.

“Yes. I am a little larger and your bed is a little smaller so, the best cuddly position was on top.”

“Plus, someone latched on to Jared and wouldn’t let go” you heard Misha laugh.

“Mitha!” 

“Hey sweetie.” 

You got off Jared and in the middle. Misha sat down next to you and Jensen came in. 

“Snuggle party” Jensen said. 

Jensen came and rested his head on your stomach. He lifted his head and blew a raspberry on your stomach. You giggled and he rested his head back on your stomach. Misha rested his head on your shoulder and Jared held you hand.


	21. Hot and tired

It was now the summer and you were filming the first few episodes of the new season.

“And CUT!” the director called. You groaned out loud. Jensen went to place hand on your shoulder, but you moved away.

“Not in the mood” you said 

“Y/n, it’s okay. Just take a minute” Jensen said. 

You had messed up your lines, you really don’t know what had gotten into you, you just were having an off day. It was really hot, you felt sticky, sweat was dripping down and you just wanted a shower.

“I’m fine, let’s just continue.” You said Jared came over

“Hey, are we ready?” he asked looking at you.

“Yes!” you said a little more annoyed then you intended. The boys looked at each other and just nodded at the director.

After a few more takes you were released and you just went off without saying goodbye. You were met by Misha. He smiled, but saw how you looked and instantly was by your side. He went to pull you in a hug and you pushed him away.

“Stop! I’m too hot. I just want to shower.” 

“Okay.” he said quietly. Jared and Jensen came up.

“Misha, you’re wanted in hair and make-up” Jensen said and he nodded, looking at you.

“WHAT?!” you yelled.

“Nothing.” Misha said sweetly.

“Okay, we’re free to go. Jensen and Misha are going to film” Jared said.

“Fine” you said and you went in the trailer. 

“I think she’s having an off day” Jensen explained 

“I went for a hug, but she said she’s too hot.” Misha smiled a bit “Once she gets changed, she might want to let go for a while.”

“I will see if she wants to. I got her” Jared said.

Jared went in your trailer and saw you trying to get your jeans off. You gasped when you saw him and just stood there in your bra, underwear, jeans half way off and hair in a bun on top of your head. Arms where by side and you pouted. Jared tried not to smirk, but you were just so adorable.

“Would you like some help?” he cooed. You nodded. “Okay.” he smiled. Jared knelt down, you held onto his shoulders while he helped you out of your jeans. 

“I’m sorry about today” you started to cry. Jared stood up, wanting to hug you.

“That’s okay. Everyone has an off day. You go shower, I’ll be right here” 

“Too tired”

“Yeah? What about something a little different. Can I help?” you nodded. “Alight!” 

“Undies gross too” you said.

Jared grabbed your clean underwear. By this point the boys have seen you naked. It’s been almost a year since you told them you were little and you just didn’t care. Jared helped you change your underwear and sat you on the counter, by your sink in the trailer. He went and grabbed a wash cloth and came back.

“Bra” you whined.

“You want that off?” you nodded. 

Jared grabbed your pacifier, took the clip off and placed it beside you. He unhooked your bra and dropped in on the floor. Jared wet the wash cloth and rinsed it out.

“Close your eyes” he smiled and you did. 

Jared washed your face and you giggled. He washed behind your ears under your chin, your eyes closed the whole time. He then put the cloth down and you felt your pacifier being brushed against your lips. You gasped and opened your mouth to accept it. Jared laughed and placed it in your mouth. You opened your eyes and smiled.

“There, much better.” He said and you nodded. He leaned down and kissed your pacifier. “I’m going to wash your chest, is that okay?” you nodded.

He carefully washed your chest, looking up at you to see if you were okay. You just smiled and giggled. Jared washed your arms and shoulders. He put the washcloth down and moved you so you were facing the side. He wet the cloth and washed your back and up our neck.

“Feeling less sticky?” he asked.

“Mmm hmmm” you nodded.

“Good. Sit here, I’ll grab a shirt.” 

Jared grabbed a light, comfy t-shirt. He helped you put it on and you took your pacifier out gave him a peck on the lips. He giggled, taking your pacifier and attaching the clip back on and clipped it to your shirt. you reached out and made grabby motions. Jared laughed, placed the pacifier back in your mouth and lifted you in his arms. 

“Thank you” he cooed.

“Thank you!” you said.

He swayed side to side, you rested your head on his shoulder and he rubbed a hand on your back. You closed your eyes, Jared smiled down at you and you feel asleep. A little while later you woke up on your couch, head in someone’s lap, fuzzy blanket of you and you clutching you blanky. You rolled on your back, opened your eyes and saw Jensen smiling down at you.

“Hey sweetheart.” He said. You sat up and climbed on his lap, facing him. 

“I sowry ‘bout earwlier” you said around your pacifier. Jensen wrapped his arms around your waist.

“That’s okay. You were just hot and over tired.” You nodded.

“Where’s jawrod?” 

“He went to have a shower. Misha went to grab you some snacks.” You rubbed your nose against his and he chuckled. “I love you” 

“I love Jenthen”. There was a knock and then Jared walked in. “HI!” you smiled.

“Hello. Look like someone is awake.” He smiled.

“We’re having cuddles” Jensen smiled.

“I see that.” 

“Jawrod want?” you asked.

“Yes please!” 

Jared sat down beside Jensen and you made him move closer to him. The boys laughed. You sat on Jared’s lap and put your legs over Jensen’s. Just then Misha walked in.

“What have we here?” he laughed.

“Another snuggle party” Jared said.

Misha put the food down and sat on the couch beside Jared. You lay back and you were lying across all three men. Jared tickled your tummy and you giggled. 

“Sweetie, are you feeling better?” Misha asked stroking your hair.

“Mmm hmm” you smiled.

“Do you know what might help? Being released.” Misha said. “I was told that you and I were free to go home, we’re not needed any more.” You pointed to Jared and Jensen.

“We’re still needed” Jensen mock pouted, you pouted too.

“That’s okay though, we’ll be home later” Jared smiled and you nodded. 

You made more grabby motions and Jensen pulled you up. You wrapped your arms around Jared’s neck. Misha went and found your pajama shorts and brought them over. You got off of Jared, Misha helped you into your shorts and then lifted you in his arms. Jensen handed you your blanky. 

“Give everyone kisses” Misha said and you dropped your pacifier and gave Jensen and Jared kisses. Then Misha.

“We’ll see you back at home okay?” Jensen cooed and you nodded. He placed your pacifier back in your mouth.

Misha grabbed your backpack and sippy cup and carried you to the car. Different crew members would smile and wave at you and you waved back. You nestled into Misha’s neck and sighed.

“What’s with the sigh?” he joked.

“Juth happy” you said.

Misha kissed your forehead and held you tighter. He was happy that you trusted him at the convention, this had been the best year ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you'd like to see?


	22. Clinging

You were relaxing in your trailer when an email came through. You were asked to stay later, which made you really nervous. The boys could go home and Rich wasn’t directing. Rob and Mark weren’t there either, it was just you. Well, this was going to be a little harder. It got to near the end of the day.

“Y/n/n, are you going to be okay?” Misha asked.

“Ye-yeah. Yeah, I’ll be fine” you tried to convince him and yourself.

“I can stay.”

“No. No, it’s okay. You have a lot to do with Gishwhes.” 

“Do you want me to ask one of the guys?”

“No. Honestly, Misha I’m okay.” you forced a smiled and he nodded. 

The boys said goodbye to you. You sat on the chair and you watched your fingers twitch, which happened when you were nervous. You didn’t want to slip with no one was there. Maybe you should have had one of the boys there. It was a little rough at first, but you eventually found your grove and finished. When you got back to your trailer you quickly got dressed, there was a light knock on the door and Steph walked in. 

“Hey cutie pie” she said. Misha had asked her to stay on in the off chance you needed it.

“Hey Steph” you said packing your bag.

“Did you want a ride home? I have no problem dropping you off.”

“Oh. Um, yeah. Yeah that would be nice.” You whispered.

“Would you like a hug?” she smiled. You nodded and she hugged you.

You were quiet the ride home, slipping into your little space. Steph looked over and rubbed a hand on your arm. You looked up and smiled a little at her. When she pulled into the driveway you thanked her and she got out of the car and opened your door, taking your bag. You reached a hand out and she held it, giving it a little squeeze. You opened the door and Misha was right there.

“You’re home” he smiled.

“Yeah” you whimpered.

“She did a great job today.” Steph said handing your bag to him.

“I’m sure she did. Thanks for bringing her home” 

“Anytime. See you later cutie pie” Steph gave you a hug and left. 

“Misha” you whimpered reaching your arms up. 

“Come here, sweetie!” he said lifting you in his arms. Jensen walked in.

“Hi sweetheart” he cooed. You started crying.

“Blanky” you cried.

“Let’s get you all comfy and cozy, okay?” Misha kissed the side of your head. You nodded. Jared walked in and saw you in Misha’s arms.

“Hey darlin’” he said.

“Mmmmm” you whined, clutching Misha’s shirt.

“Hey, why don’t Jared and I get you all snuggly while Misha finishes all the emails?” Jensen suggested. You buried your face in Misha’s neck.

“Would that be okay, sweetie? I only have three more emails.” Misha asked. You started to cry, shaking your head and holding tighter to Misha. “Okay. Okay, I got you.”

“Would you like some tea?” Jared asked. 

“Mm hm” you said quietly. 

“Before I make it for you, can I have kisses?” he asked.

You nodded and looked up at all three men. You gave Jared a kiss and he went to make your tea. Misha carried you upstairs and got you out of your jeans and into a comfy shirt. He clipped your pacifier to you and put it in your mouth, gabbing your blanky. He lifted you back in his arms and walked into the kitchen. Misha sat you on the counter, but your legs were still around his waist.

“Boop!” he booped your nose. “Sweeite, I will be right back, okay?”

“Nnnn” you pouted. 

Jensen came over and nibbled at your cheek. You wrapped your arms around his waist and Misha got you to let go of his waist.

“I have to go to the bathroom, I will be right back.” Misha smiled and left. Jared came over and you wrapped your legs around his waist. 

“Hi.” He cooed.

“We should have stayed with you today.” Jensen whispered and you nodded.

“You should have let us know.” Jared said. Misha walked back in.

“I see you found someone new to latch on to.” You nodded and let go of Jensen and wrapped your arms under Jared’s arms. 

“I’ll get the tea!” Jensen smiled. 

“Someone was saying that we should have stayed on set.” Jared said looking down at you and cradling your head to his chest.

“Yeah?” Misha asked smiling a bit and you pouted. “You wanted to be a big girl though. That’s okay. You don’t need to be a big girl now. Just be as little as you need.” He said rubbing a hand on your back.

That night Jensen was getting your ready for bed, he carried you to your room and placed you down, but you wouldn’t let go. He lifted you back up and bounced you a bit. 

“Do you want to stay with me tonight?” you nodded. “Okay. Let’s go say goodnight to everyone.”

Once you said goodnight and got a few raspberries on your stomach from all three men, which got you giggling it was time to get to bed.

“One more” Jared said lifting up your shirt and blowing a raspberry. You giggled and sat up. 

Jensen carried you to his room and tucked you in. He climbed in; you moved closer and rolled over, resting your head on his chest and falling asleep.


	23. A little scare

You were in your big headspace, it felt nice. You loved that the boys embraced your little side, but you needed to be big for a while. You were downstairs making coffee when Misha walked in.

“Hey!” he smiled.

“Hi” you laughed; he was surprised when he walked in.

“I went to wake you up, but you were gone” he said hugging you, arms wrapped around your waist.

“Yeah. I’m big.” 

“I see that.” Misha kissed your shoulder and went to grab food to make breakfast. “Eggs, potatoes, bacon?” 

“Oh, yes please” Jensen and Jared walked in.

“Oh good, you’re making coffee” Jared said with a laugh.

“I do make excellent coffee” you smirked. 

Jensen went to help Misha with breakfast. Jared grabbed a script and handed it to you. You both ran through some lines while Jensen and Misha made delicious breakfast. When it was ready, the boys put it on a plate and brought it over to the table.

“Juice?” you asked.

“Orange” the three men said and you nodded. 

You and Jared washed the dishes. Later that day you were in your room cleaning up and grabbing laundry. You knocked on each boys door and grabbed some of their laundry from them. You enjoyed doing stuff like this, helping out. Everyone had a day off. You were coming back and overheard the boys talking.

“I’m glad to get a break from all this” you heard Jensen say.

“No kidding. I love it, don’t get me wrong, but it’s nice to not have to worry about someone” Jared added.

“I agree.” Misha piped up.

“How long do you think it’ll last?” Jensen asked.

“The whole thing is up in the air” Misha said. “So unpredictable.”

You walked to your room and got changed out of your sweats and into some jeans, a t-shirt and your leather jacket. You slipped on your shoes and grabbed your purse. 

“Heading out” you yelled, voice a little shaky and you closed the door before anyone could come to the door.

You looked at your car keys and decided that maybe driving wouldn’t be the best. You started walking down the street to a park to go over your lines. You knew this was getting too much for the boys. You were bothering them with this. That’s why you never told anyone. Your phone beeped with messages from the boys. You ignored them and took in the fresh air.

A minute later you grabbed your headphones, script and started reading. You got halfway through the script when you turned the page and read what was on it. These lines looked familiar. 

“I’m glad to get a break from all this” you read aloud. 

This was Dean’s line. Sam responds with ‘No kidding. I love it, don’t get me wrong, but it’s nice to not have to worry about someone’. Oh. They were rehearsing their lines. They weren’t talking about you. You finished the script and headed back. You walked into the house to see three worried men.

“Where have you been?” Misha asked.

“I told you I was heading out.” You said taking off your jacket.

“We texted you and you didn’t respond” Jared said calmly.

“I was reading the script. Sorry.” You looked down and started to cry.

“Hey.” Jensen said quietly and you looked up at them. “Did something happen?” 

“I uh-I overheard you guys rehearsing a scene. I didn’t know that at the time, I thought you were talking about me.”

“What page?” Misha asked

“36” 

“Oh!” Jared said catching on. The boys looked at him. “I’m glad to get a break from all this. I love it, don’t get me wrong, but it’s nice to not have to worry about someone” Jensen closed his eyes and nodded. Misha moved towards you and pulled you into a hug.

“Y/n, we would never say that about you.” he said.

“I just thought that maybe you were tired of all this. It’s a lot to handle.” You said stepping away from Misha.

“It is a lot to handle, but it’s a lot to handle alone. Which you did for a whole year.” Jared said “But for us, it’s not a lot to handle.”

“We love looking after you.” Jensen smiled.

“But its unpredictable” you blushed.

“That’s okay.” Misha said sweetly.

“We don’t want you leaving like that and not answering us. It makes us worry.” Jensen said.

“I’m sorry” you mumbled.

“We want you to talk to us. If you thought we were talking about you, come and tell us” Jared added and you nodded.

“We care about you. We love you” Misha said.

“I love you too” you smiled. 

“Now, may I see your phone?” Misha asked and you handed it to him. “I will be taking this from you for the rest of the day. You had us worried sick about you. I know you’re in your big space, but please go sit on the stairs for ten minutes and think about what happened.” You smiled a little and nodded.

“Wait.” Jensen said and you stopped and looked at them. “Can I get a hug?” you nodded and hugged him. Jared opened his arms and you hugged him.

“May I change my clothes first?” you asked Misha.

“Of course. But be fast. I will be waiting by the stairs.”

It took you two minutes and you were downstairs where Misha waited. He kissed your forehead and showed you the timer set for ten minutes. You sat down on the steps, resting your arms on your knees and your head on your arms. Misha started the timer, rubbing a hand on your back for a minute before leaving you to think of how you scared the boys. They loved you and now you knew for sure.


	24. Another convention

Time for another convention. You were excited because Jeffrey Dean Morgan was going to be there. You’d gotten to know him over the year, he knew about your little side, but you’ve never slipped into your little space with him. You did your best not to slip at a convention again and all was going good.

You had a long break. Jared and Jensen weren’t there, the girls were doing their photos and Misha was on stage with Rob and Rich. You were backstage and started to slip a bit. You had stuff in your room, but Misha said to wait for him backstage. You were lying on the couch when Jeff walked in.

“Y/n, hey” he smiled. 

You looked up at him and waved and then looked away. You heard him chuckle a bit and he walked over to you. He crouched down; you looked at him and blushed a little. You waved again and then giggled, quickly covering your mouth. He smiled at you and kissed your forehead. He sat on the floor and Misha came off stage.

“Hey” he smiled walking over to you.

“Hi” Jeffrey. Misha knew that look on your face. He smiled sweetly and looked at Jeff. 

“Y/n/n” Misha cooed and you shrugged your shoulders and giggled.”sweetie?” You started to chew on your sweater sleeve. “That answers that.” Misha laughed. “Is someone shy today?” you nodded. 

Jeffrey stood up and Misha pulled you up into his arms, lifting you up. He bounced you a bit and you hid in the crook of us neck. Misha kissed the side of your head and pointed at Jeff. 

“Can you say hi?” he asked you.

“Hi” you smiled.

“Hi, baby girl” Jeffrey smiled rubbing a hand on your back. 

“I have to get back on stage. I just wanted to check on you.”

“Mmm” you whined.

“I bet Jeff could use some snuggles” Misha suggested and Jeffrey nodded.

“It’s true.” He said you reached over and Misha passed you to him. 

Misha went back on stage and you tapped your lips and pouted.

“Do you have a pacifier?” you nodded “Is it in your room?” you nodded again. “I have to go to my room and drop of my bag.” You ran your hand over his bread and he laughed. Rob walked in and saw you in in Jeffrey’s arms.

“Hey sweet girl” he cooed. He walked over and you leaned down and gave a him a kiss. “Did Jeff get kisses?”

“I did not” he pouted.

“Oh!” you reached over, held his face in his hands and gave him a peck.

“Good girl” Rob said.

“We were going to put my bag away and grab her pacifier then we’ll be right back.”

“Blanky” you smiled.

“And your blanky” Jeff added and you smiled.

“Rich and I will be waiting” Rob smiled and you giggled and rested your head on Jeff’s shoulder. 

Once you dropped his bag off, you went to your room and he put you down. You ran over and grabbed your pacifier and placed it in your mouth. Jeffrey reached over and grabbed your blanky.

“This is soft. Misha was right” you giggled “Are you ready?”

“Yeth” you said.

“Come on, baby girl” Jeff lifted you back in his arms.

Jeff carried you back into the greenroom where you were met by Rob and Rich. He sat down on the couch and Rob joined you.

“My Buddy!” Rich said coming over.

“WICH” you squealed. 

“Looks like you found a new friend. Didn’t you?” 

“Mmm hmm.” You nuzzled into Jeff’s neck and scratched his beard.

“You don’t do that with my beard” Rob laughed. You giggled and reached over and scratched his beard. “I love you, sweet girl” he said 

“I love Wob” 

You rested your forehead against Jeffrey’s chest and moved it side to side. Rich figured you were either tired or needed something to eat and drink. Rob rubbed a hand on your back and Rich went to get you food. Jeff scratched your stomach and you giggled.

“Buddy, have something to drink and eat.” Rich said passing the food to Rob.

“Mmmmmm” you whined and wrapped your arms around Jeffrey’s waist and rested your head so you were facing Rob.

‘Yes, please” Rich said. 

You sighed and moved so you were sitting on the couch. Rob handed Jeff your snacks and they boys went back on stage. Jeff opened the bag of chips and water bottle and put the straw in. You pouted and crossed your arms. 

“Hey” he cooed. 

You took your pacifier out and leaned forward, taking sips of the water. You reached over and grabbed some chips and ate. 

“Good girl” 

Just then Misha came off stage again and walked over to you. You held up a chip and he took it. Jeffrey and Misha exchanged glances and you knew what that meant.

“I was being fussy” you confessed.

“Not fussy, grumpy” Jeffrey corrected.

“What have we said about eating? Plus, you love chips.” Misha said.

You curled up on the couch, putting your pacifier back in your mouth, resting your head on your knees and started to cry. Misha sat behind you and you rubbed a hand on your back. Jeffrey put the water and chips down and gave you two sometime alone. You heard the crowed cheer and you figured he went on stage.

“Is someone extra little?” Misha whispered and you nodded. It had been a while since you were extra little and here was the worst place. “I’m done for a bit, did you want to head to your room?” You nodded. “Before we go, can you finish your chips and water?” you nodded again. “Good girl” he nibbled your neck.

After you were done eating, the boys came off stage and Misha lifted you into his arms. You snuggled up to your blanky and Kim and Briana came in

“Hi cutie pie” Kim said and you giggled.

“Feeling better, baby girl” Jeffrey asked and you nodded, giggling.

“She’s just extra little. Aren’t you?” Misha cooed and you nodded.

“Well, We’re going to do our panel and when we’re done, maybe some girl time?” Briana said and you nodded, smiling.

Misha brought you to your room and got you out of your pants an into a comfy shirt. You ran over to the fridge and grabbed a juice box. You held it up to Misha.

“I’ll open that” he said. 

Misha opened the juice box and you climbed on the bed and wiggled your butt. Misha laughed and cat down beside you.

“You're goofy” he said kissing your head. He fed you your juice box and you snuggled into him and had a short nap.


	25. Meltdown

After your nap, you were luckily in your big space, which was perfect timing for your photo ops. You walked into the green room and saw Jeffrey.

“Hey, thanks for earlier. Sorry I was a bit grumpy” you smiled a bit.

“Anytime. I’m sure it’s hard being little in front of someone new. But I’m always here if the boys are busy with photos or whatever. I can cuddle.” He smiled. 

“You’re the best.” You hugged him and went to see Rob.

“You know you’re beard is my favorite” you said wrapping your arms around his waist from behind. He chuckled.

“I know.” You let got and he turned to face you. “What do you have now?”

“Photos. You?” 

“Autographs “ Misha came up behind you.

“Here’s a water” he said handing it to you.

“Thank you”

Once photos were done you were about to leave when you heard there was one more photo to be taken. You turned and saw Jensen and Jared walking in, grinning.

“Uh oh, trouble” you joked.

Suddenly you found yourself squished between the two men. You laughed hugged Jensen tight, since it was his chest you were against. Jared wrapped his arms around your waist and nuzzled by your neck. You were glad they were finally here. You took the picture and then next thing you knew were tossed over Jensen’s shoulder.

“Nice bum” you said giving it a slight pat.

“Thank you.” he said carrying you out.

“Jensen! Jared, help me.” You were placed down on the ground gently. “Thank you.” 

That night it was time for the Saturday night special and you were still big. You were going to sing a song with Rob and you couldn’t wait. You were hanging backstage with Misha, Kim and Jensen waiting to go on. You yawned and rubbed your eyes with your fists and started biting your lip. Kim noticed and nudged Misha.

“Hey, you want to go to bed?” Misha asked sweetly.

“Nooo” you whined and then covered your mouth.

“Sweetheart?” Jensen cooed.

“I have to sing song!” you protested. Misha laughed and went to lift you up, but you crossed your arms and pouted.

“I don’t think Robbie will mind” Kim smiled. "I’ll let him know."

“NO!” you yelled.

Misha gently shushed you, not wanting them to hear you on stage. Rich, who was on stage with Rob and Briana poked his head out and saw you pouting. Jensen nodded at him and he nodded back, before disappearing back on stage.

“I wanna sing. It’s my turn!” 

“I know, sweetie, but you’re little right now.”

“Sooooo” you started to cry. Rob came off stage for a moment and Kim went on to see the crowed.

“Sweet girl, Rich told me. It’s okay, maybe next time.” He smiled

“NO FAIR!” you sat on the ground cross legged and arms crossed. 

“Next time, okay?” 

You stuck your tongue at Rob and frowned, resting your head on your knees. Rob kissed the top of your head and went back on stage. Misha got on the ground beside you and rubbed your back.

“Come on, it’s time for bed” Misha whispered.

“Nuh huh!”

“Sweetheart, listen to Misha.” Jensen spoke.

Misha helped you up and into his arms. You squirmed a bit, but he held tight to you. He bounced you a bit and rubbed your back. He carried you to your room, helped you get ready for bed and then tucked you in. He placed your pacifier in your mouth. 

“There we go. Good girl, sweetie. Now, tomorrow you’re going to apologize to Rob.”

“Did nothing wrong” you mumbled.

“You stuck your tongue out at him and was a grumpy girl.”

“I don’t like you” 

You turned your back to him and closed your eyes. You didn’t mean it, you were just over tired. You felt Misha kiss the back of your head and lightly scratch the back of your neck until you fell asleep. Then he got ready for bed and climbed in bed with you. 

The next morning Misha was woken up by you stroking his cheek and little sniffles. He opened his eyes and saw you crying. Misha knew you were embarrassed about last night. He smiled sympathetically and lightly scratched your stomach and tapped your pacifier. You handed it to him, he placed it in his mouth and then back into yours. He pulled you against his chest and kissed the top of your head multiple times.

“Sweetie, did you have a good sleep?” he asked and you nodded. “I’m glad to hear that.”

“I sowrry ‘bout lath night.” You wanted to look at him, but he cradled your head to him.

“That’s alright. It was a very long weekend and you were over tired.”

“I sowrry I said I don’t like you. I love Mitha” he chuckled.

“I know you do. I love you too.” Misha pulled you up and then nibbled at your neck, but you didn’t giggle.

“I ‘pologithe to Wob.” 

“Yeah, sweetie. Let me get dressed and I’ll bring you to Rob’s room.”

Once Misha was dressed, he lifted you in his arms, grabbed your blanky and walked to Rob’s room. Misha knocked on the door, Rob opened it and smiled when he saw you. He let you two in and Misha put you down.

“Someone has something to say.” Misha prompted you. He took you pacifier, your lip started to quake and you burst into tears.

“Robbie, I’m sorry I was grumpy” you hiccuped and took a deep breath “and stu-stuck my tongue out at you. I-I just wan-wanted to-to sing with” you took another deep breath “with you.”

Rob lifted you in his arms and rubbed and hand on your back, soothing you. Misha placed the pacifier back in your mouth and kissed the top of your head a few times.

“You did such a good job apologizing to Rob, sweetie.” Misha whispered.

“Yeah. Thank you, sweet girl” Rob whispered.

“Je-Jeff”” you got out.

You felt bad for asking him, you did feel safe in Rob’s arms and with Misha right there, but there was something about Jeff. Who didn’t know your little side that much that made you feel comforted. A few minutes later there was a light knock on the door. Jeff walked in and placed a hand on your back.

“Baby girl?” he whispered.

Rob passed you to Jeffrey and boys watched you relax more. This made you even more embarrassed, you felt like you turned your back on Misha. In fact you literally did that yesterday. You started shaking and Jeffrey sat on the bed, holding you. You started crying again, Misha came over.

“It’s okay, sweetie” Misha said sweetly. Misha and Rob left you two alone. 

“Shhhh. It’s okay, I’ve got you” he soothed. You clung to Jeff and buried your face in his neck.


	26. Extra clingy

You slowly opened your eyes realizing that you must have fallen asleep on Jeffrey. You were still in your little space. You rubbed your forehead on his shoulder and you heard him chuckle a bit. 

“Did you have a good nap?” he whispered.

“Mmm” you clung to him.

You weren’t sure why you were being extra clingy and why you wanted Jeffrey. You know you were even more little than normal, but what was it about Jeff? The door opened and Misha walked in with Rob. That’s right, you were in Rob’s room.

“Hi Sweetie” Misha smiled and you smiled a bit.

“She had a bit of a nap, didn’t you, baby girl?” Jeffrey cooed and you nodded.

“Good. It’s so silly getting up early in the morning” Misha said and you pouted and nodded.

“Everyone was hoping you’d come to the green room. They’d love to see you and Briana and Kim demand kisses” Rob piped up. You giggled and nestled more into Jeff.

“I’ll make you a deal.” Jeffrey spoke up, looking at you. You sat up a bit and looked at him. “If you let Misha get you dressed and you have a juice box and some breakfast. I’ll meet you in the green room and hold you all day. How does that sound?” you knew that this was Misha’s day for pictures and autographs. You nodded and he kissed your pacifier.

Misha lifted you in his arms and Rob held your face in his hands and kissed your forehead. Misha got you to your room and placed you down on the bed, tickling your sides and nibbling at your neck. You giggled and wrapped your legs around his waist. Misha lifted you in his arms, tapped your pacifier and took it out.

“I’m going to get you in undies, a comfy shirt and a shorts, when we get in the green room, I’ll take them off.”

“I sorry that I cuddle Jeffrey” you looked down and unwrapped your legs. 

“Hey” he whispered, stroking your cheek with his thumb “You do not have to apologize.”

“I love Misha” you said sitting up and hugging around his waist. 

“I know you do” he laughed a little. “Sweetie, you have been doing such an amazing job at all the conventions. This is the first time you are extra little at a convention and you haven’t been little at the last three.”

“Yeah” you whimpered.

Misha started getting you changed and he grabbed a juice box and some food for you to eat. When you were eating, Misha sat behind you and started to brush your hair and he placed it in a ponytail. You giggled and finished eating.

“Misha?” you asked quietly.

“Yeah, sweetie?”

“You carry me down?”

“I would love that” he smiled.

“You so busy, guess I push you ‘way” you said quietly.

“Why do you think you did that?” he asked rubbing a hand on your back.

“So I no miss you too much” you pouted, resting your head on his shoulder. He kissed your head.

“Sweetie, I know that the boys and I won’t be around today. Robbie and I saw how relaxed you were with Jeffrey. We think that’s incredible. I am sorry that I haven’t been around lately, I want you to know that I love you so much.”

“Eeeeeeee” you squealed hugging him.

“Now, let me grab your pacifier clip and attach that and you’ll be on your way to see everyone for kisses and cuddles”

Jensen and Jared caught Jeffrey up no your extra little self. Misha carried you into the green room. You were feeling much better, but still extra little. Misha got you out of your shorts and lifted you back in his arms. Briana and Kim came over and made crabby motions towards you.

“Hey cutie” Kim said. 

“Alright. Everyone, make a line and receive your morning kisses” Misha stated. You giggled as everyone lined up. Misha took your pacifier out and let it fall. 

“Me first!” Briana said. 

You leaned down and gave her a peck. She giggled and rubbed her nose with yours. Then it was Rich’s turn. Next Kim, Jared, Jensen, Rob and Jeffrey and” you gasped when you saw Mark Sheppard.

“Hello, love”

“MARK!” Everyone chuckled and Misha placed you down, you ran towards him and wrapped him in a hug. 

“I’ll visit you in a bit” you nodded and went back to Misha. 

“Kiss” he cooed and you kissed Misha. “Good girl” He placed your pacifier in your mouth. 

Everyone went about their business and you looked around the room until you saw Jeffrey sitting on the couch. He waved at you to come over you ran over and stood between his legs. He pulled you onto his lap and you rested your head on his shoulder.

“I like your pacifier clip” he said and you giggled. Misha walked over and handed you your blanky.

“I almost went to photos with this. But you need it more than me” he smiled and passed it to you. You waved him forward and tapped your forehead. Misha kissed it and stroked your hair a moment and then left.

“Did you eat breakfast?” Jeff asked and you nodded “Did you have juice?” you nodded. “Good girl.” 

You clung to your blanky and curled up on his lap. You looked down and Jeffrey looked down at you, wondering what was going on in that head of yours. A few minutes later you tapped his shoulder and looked up at him.

“Yeah, baby girl?” he asked quietly. You pointed to the water. “You want water?” you nodded.

Jeffrey lifted you in his arms and you wrapped your legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He rubbed your back, kissing your forehead. He grabbed the water, opened it and placed a straw in it, holding it up for you to take a sip. You dropped your pacifier and took little sips. 

“Sorry I so clingy. You have better things to do” you pouted.

“I do not have better things to do. You know, I’m very good at listening. If you ever wanted to talk about anything.” He held the water up to you and you took some more sips.

A little while later you were snuggled up next to Jeffrey and stroking his beard. 

“I don’t now” you said

“What don’t you know?” he asked.

“Why I wath” you stopped talking when he tapped your cheek and placed his finger on your pacifier. You let him take it. “I need extra cuddles and so clingy to you and I miss Misha and want to cuddle him, but he no here and-“ the words were spilling out of your mouth.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Y/n, baby girl.” You curled away from him, you placed your pacifier in your mouth and clutched your blanky. “What do you need?” he asked sweetly.

“Mitha?”

“He’s busy.”

“Jenthen, Jarwrod?” 

“They’re on stage. I can get Rob or Rich?” 

You turned to curl into Jeffrey and he wrapped his arms around. you nodded and he lifted you in his arms and brought you backstage. One of the handlers saw you and smiled. She tapped Rob and he turned and saw you.

“Hey, sweet girl.” He said.

“Wob” you reached your arms out and Rob took you. 

“When was the last time you were fully little with no interruptions?” Rob asked.

“Few weekth.”

“Misha and the boys have been busy, haven’t they.” Jeffrey said and you nodded.

“That’s okay. You as little as you need today and then when you get back home, everyone has a few weeks off. You can be extra little.” Rob said and you nodded.

“Hey buddy” Rich cooed and you giggled. Rob passed you to him, just then Jensen came off the stage.

“Hey, can we bring you on stage?” he asked Jeffrey. Jeff looked at you and you nodded, clinging to Rich.

“I’ll be right back, then more snuggles.” You giggled and nodded. 

Jeffrey passed your water to Rob and walked on stage and the crowd cheered. Jensen nibbled at your neck and then went on stage. You tapped Rich on the shoulder and he looked at you.

“bawthroom” you said.

“Alright, I’ll take you.” Rich smiled.

“I’ll let Jeff know where you want” Rob smiled. 

“Can you hand Robbie your blanky?” Rich asked and you did.

“I’ll keep it safe, sweet girl” 

Rich carried you to the wheelchair bathroom around the corner when you were done, he carried you back and Jeff was off the stage. Rich passed you to Jeffrey and when the two of you got back into the greenroom, you snuggled into Jeffrey.


	27. Feeling icky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit short and not the best. Sorry. Not sure why the end note keeps popping up.

A few weeks later, you all had some time off, so the boys told you that if you wanted to be little or extra little, that was very okay with them. Misha had to go home for a few days and Jared decided to go home too, leaving you with Jensen. He arranged for Jeffrey to come visit and you were so excited up until the day he arrived.

“Wake up, sweetheart” Jensen cooed. You whined and shook your head. Then you started coughing a bit. “Uh oh” he said a little surprised. You hadn’t been feeling well since yesterday, but you didn’t really say anything. He placed a hand on your forehead.

“Jenthen” you whimpered.

“Oh, you feel warm.” 

Jensen handed you some Kleenex, opened the drawer by your bed that had everything you needed in case you were sick. That was Jared’s idea and Misha thought it was so smart. Jensen grabbed the thermometer, took your pacifier and placed it in your mouth. 

“Is your throat ichy?” he asked and you nodded. When the thermometer beeped he took it from you.

“I don’t feel good” you mumbled.

“I’m sorry.” He soothed, cupping your cheek.

“Jeff come” you started to cry.

“Oh, shhhh. Sweetheart, that’s okay. Jeffrey would love to take care of you.” he said “How about I set you up you up with a facetime to Misha while I go make you some tea.”

“Yeah.” You whimpered.

“Okay.” he kissed your forehead and called Misha. Misha was excited and then frowned when he saw you.

“Hey sweetie, are you feeling okay?”

“Fever of 101.” Jensen said.

“Oh no. I’m sorry I’m not there.” Jensen handed the phone to you and left.

“I miss you” you started crying, more because you weren’t feeling well.

“I miss you too.” He pouted. “Oh, I wish I could hold you. But Jeffrey is coming, he’s good at cuddles.” 

“Yeah”

“Yeah. Anything else?”

“Throat scratchy and body achy.”

“I love you so much”

“I love Misha.”

“Is your pacifier nearby?” you nodded. “Go put it in, okay?” you did and he smiled. “Good girl. Go get some rest. I’ll check up on you later on.” you nodded. He blew you a kiss and you waved before hanging up. Jensen walked in with some tea.

“Here you go. Now, it has to cool down, so I brought you some ginger ale.” 

He placed the cup in your hands and helped you sit up. Misha had bought a medicine dispensing sippy cup. You had to drink all the medicine before whatever was in the cup. You made a face when you discovered what the cup was and Jensen chuckled a little.

“Drink it all up and you’ll get the ginger ale.”

“Hello?” you heard. You wanted to be excited, it was Jeffrey, but you just didn’t have any energy. Jeffrey walked in. “Baby girl, Jensen said you’re sick.” You pouted and sipped at the sippy cup before making a face again. 

“The sippy cup has her medicine in it.” Jensen explained. 

Both men turned when they heard you cough, you sneezed and wiped your nose. Jeffrey got on the bed with you and wrapped his arms around you. You rested against him, while Jensen grabbed a honey lollipop for your throat.

“Here sweetheart.” He smiled a bit. You took the lollipop from him. “Want to know a secret?” you nodded.

“Jeff. Now, he doesn’t like to tell a lot of people this, but he secretly likes Disney movies. And I have it under good authority the he has never seen Moana.” You gasped and looked at him.

“It’s true.” Jeffrey said.

“I think we should fix that. What do you think?” you giggled a bit before coughing.

“Hnnn” you whine.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart” Jensen said kissing your forehead. 

He went and grabbed Moana and set it up. You went back to resting in Jeffrey’s arms. You curled into him, snuggling up to your blanky and licking the lollipop. Midway through the movie you fell asleep. Jeffrey managed to get out of the bed with you still sleeping. Jensen had a wet wash cloth and placed it on your forehead. You would cough from time to time. An hour later you started to stir a bit. You heard the boys talking. You whimpered and opened your eyes.

“Hey sweetheart” Jensen cooed.

“Hi” you whimpered again.

“Baby girl, how do feel?” you shook your head. “No?” 

“Bathwroom” you mumbled.

“I’ll help you.” Jensen said sweetly.

Jensen and Jeffrey helped you sit up. Jensen helped you up and walked you to the bathroom. When you were done he helped you wash your hands and decided to carry you back. He placed you back in your bed and tucked you in. Jeffrey came over, took your pacifier out of your mouth and placed the thermometer in.

“Do you want some soup?” Jensen asked and you nodded. The thermometer beeped and Jeffrey took it out.

“101.5” Jeffrey said.

“It’s the same.” Jensen said rubbing a hand on your cheek.

“Would you like to finish the movie?” Jeffrey asked.

“Yeah” 

Jeffrey hit play while Jensen went and made you soup. He brought up some water for you and Jeffrey helped you drink.


	28. Still on break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you fro your suggestions. I will be doing those!

Jeffrey lifted you in his arms and walked around the house with you while Jensen made food for. You looked at Jeffrey and tapped your mouth.

“Sorry baby girl, we’re washing your pacifier and same with your blanky. Luckily Jensen found a soft towel for you to use for now.” Jeffrey said and you nodded. Jensen’s phone rang and you gasped a little.

“Oh, it’s Jared!” Jensen said. He answered.

“Hey Jensen, where’s our girl.” Jared said. You made grabby motions for the phone.

“Right here.” Jensen smiled and handed the phone to Jeffrey.

“Hey darlin’” Jared cooed. You waved. “Jensen said that you’re sick?” you nodded and pouted.

“But, she did introduce me to Moana. I’ve never seen it” Jeffrey said and you giggled a bit.

“Good. I miss you.” he said.

“Awww, I miss you too” Jensen joked, taking the phone.

“I think he was talking to this cutie pie here” Jeffrey said, bouncing you a bit.

“You home soon?” you croaked and Jared tried not to smile.

“Yeah, I’ll be home soon. Get some rest.”

“Say goodbye to Jared.” Jensen said.

“Bye” you whimpered.

“Bye.”

Jensen hung up and you put the corner of the towel in your mouth. You looked at him and he smiled, rubbing a hand on your back.

“Only this once, since your pacifier is getting clean.” You nodded, and then started to cry.

“Do you want to go back to bed?” Jeffrey asked. You pointed to the couch.

“You want to stay down here while we eat?” Jensen asked and you nodded.

Jeffrey carried you to the couch and you curled up with the towel. Jensen came over and crouched down, running his hands through your hair. 

“Can I get you anything?” he soothed. You shook your head. “Not even nibbles?” your eyes light up a bit and you nodded. “Yeah?” he half smiled and you pouted, nodding. Jensen nibbled at your neck and you giggled a bit. He kissed your cheek, then forehead. “It’s no fun being sick” he pouted.

“I miss Misha” you cried.

“I know sweetheart” he said.

You sat up a bit and Jensen sat down. You rested your head in his lap and he stroked your hair. Jeffrey came back with some food and some water for you with a straw. He sat on the ground and held the straw up to you.

“Here, baby girl” you took the corner of the towel out of your mouth and had a few sips. “Good girl” Within a few minutes you had fallen asleep. 

A few days later you were feeling better and Jeffrey left. It was just you and Jensen. You woke up in the middle of the night from a bad dream and went to his room. You tapped him on his shoulder and he woke up to see you crying.

“Sweetheart, what happened?” he mumbled moving the covers for you to get in.

“Scawry dweam” you said climbing in.

“A scary dream? I’ll protect you, tons of cuddles” you nodded and he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close to him.

In the morning you were woken up by someone rubbing circles on your back. You sighed happy and then noticed that it didn’t smell like Jensen. Your eyes popped open and you saw Jared.

“EEEEEEE” you squealed happily, sitting up and climbing on top of him. He laughed lifting you into his arms, standing up. You hugged him tight.

“Hey darlin’, I missed you.” he said.

“Mithed Jarwrod” you said looking at him. 

“May I have kisses?”

You immediately dropped your pacifier which was held on to your shirt by your pacifier clip. You gave him little pecks. You hugged tight around his neck and he rubbed your back.

“I love you” he whispered.

“Mmmm” you nestled into his neck. “Love Jared.” Jared bounced you a bit, placing your pacifier back in your mouth. Jensen walked in.

“You’re up!” Jensen smiled.

“Mmmm” you smiled.

“I take it I’m never putting you down?” Jared laughed looking at you and you nodded.

“Sweetheart, I’m going to grab some groceries, you need anything?” you nodded

“Let me guess, pizza pockets?” you giggled and nodded. 

“I’ll bring some home for you.” Jensen smiled, kissing your cheek. 

“Do you want to have a day out?” Jared cooed to you and you nodded.

“You two have fun” Jensen smiled before leaving. 

Jared helped you into your swimsuit, slipping you pacifier to it. You looked up at him a little confused. He giggled and kissed your forehead and brought you to his room. He went to the bathroom and got into his swimsuit in and then came out.

“I thought I’d take you swimming. You have a little lake by the set. So, someone can keep their pacifier on.” 

Jared packed everything and grabbed your wrap, tying it around your waist. He kissed your cheek and lifted you in his arms. When you got to the lake, he opened your door and helped you out. He held your hand, walking you to a spot and placed a towel down and you sat down, giggling.

“Now. Do you want to stay here first or go for a swim?

“Thwim” you said.

“Okay. Can I take your pacifier clip off, that way it wont get wet.”

“But Pathifier in?” you asked.

“Yes, darlin’. You can keep it in.

Jared held you in the water, bouncing you and you giggled. He walked a little bit further and the water covering his waist and yours now. You reached down and felt the water with your hands. 

“Do you want me to put you down?” 

“Youth hold me, though?” you asked.

“I’ll hold onto you” he smiled. 

You nodded. Jared placed you down, holding you onto your waist. You moved your hands back and forth feeling the water and smiling. 

“You are too cute. Can I take a picture of you and send it to everyone?” you giggled and nodded.

Jared picked you up and carried you to grab his phone. He turned so everyone could see you were at the lake and he took a picture of the two of you and sent it to everyone. 

A little while later you two were sitting on a fallen down tree, you rested your head in his lap. He looked at his phone and then your heard him say a tiny oops. You looked up at him.

“I accidentally sent the picture to both Mark’s. Pellegrino thinks you’re very adorable though. I’m sorry.” 

“Marwk P?” you asked.

“Yeah.”

“I thay hi” you said sitting up. 

When Jared got you back to the house, Jensen got you all comfy while Jared called Mark Pellegrino and explained.


	29. Misha, Misha, Misha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Mark's are in this, so I called them by their last name. There are a few Mark, but that's Sheppard

When Misha got back, you practically clung to him the whole time. 

“Sweetie, I love all these cuddles and snuggles, but I really have to pee” he laughed a little, stroking your hair. 

“Mmmm” you whined.

Misha got up and you did too, holding onto your blanky and quickly caught up with him and held onto his hand. Misha looked down at you and kissed the top of your head. 

“I’ll be really quick.” He said.

Misha went into the bathroom, but didn’t close the door all the way. You waited outside the door, pouting and your started to tear up. He washed his hands and came out, seeing your tear stained cheeks. Misha looked at you so sympathetically and lifted you up in his arms. You clung to him and he held you tight. 

“I’m right here. I got you, I got you. Hey. How about you stay in my bed for a few nights.” 

“Yeah” you whimpered.

“Okay. I love you so much” You clung tighter to him, legs latching more. 

Misha cradled your head to his shoulder and swayed side to side to calm you. He figured you slipped further into your little place and you were now two. That night the boys were filming and Misha sat you down for dinner, pulling your chair closer to him. 

He took your pacifier out and gave you little pecks on your lips until you giggled. Misha spooned some macaroni and cheese and held it up to you, his other hand cupped underneath in case something dropped. 

“Open up” he cooed. You opened your mouth and Misha fed you. “Good girl”

He switched between feeding you and himself. That night you two were on the couch and he tickled your stomach.

“Hey, who wants a bubble bath?” Misha asked and you gasped and pointed to yourself.

Misha helped you brush your teeth and got you undressed. He helped you into the bath and removed the pacifier clip from your pacifier. He placed the pacifier in his mouth then yours. Misha grabbed the wash cloth and started washing your back and shoulders. You spread your legs and looked up at him.

“You want me to do that?” he asked sweetly and you nodded. “Okay. Thank you for trusting me to do that, sweetie.” 

You always washed yourself down there, but you were too little and too tired to do that. You trusted him to do that. You trusted all of them. Misha gently was between your legs. After your bath Misha grabbed a fuzzy towel and got you out, drying you off. 

Misha got you in your pajamas and carried you to his room. He took your pacifier out and gave you little pecks. You smiled and he placed your pacifier back in your mouth, you raised your arms and he lifted you back in his arms. 

“Let’s get you all snuggly.” 

Misha pulled the blankets down, placed you in the bed and tucked you in. He stroked your hair and kissed your forehead and started to walk away. You whimpered and he looked over and sat on the bed, rubbing your back.

“I’m just getting my pajamas on and brushing me teeth. I will be three minutes.” You nodded.

Three minutes later, Misha was back. He turned the lights out, got into bed and pulled you close to him. You started to sniffle a bit and he soothed you until you fell asleep. In the morning you stirred a bit when you felt yourself being lifted into someone’s arms.

“Shhhh. Sweetie, you keep sleeping, I’m just taking you with me to make coffee” Misha whispered. 

You held your blanky, resting your head on his shoulder and drifting back to sleep. He grabbed your sippy cup and Pacifier clip and carried you downstairs. Misha gently placed you on the counter, still holding you close to him as he made the coffee. He looked down at you sucking your pacifier. He lightly scratched your back.

Misha needed that little vacation and you knew it too. You had fun with Jensen and Jeffrey. You loved your outing with Jared, but you missed Misha. You just wanted to be held by him and comforted by him. You knew that he knew you felt bad for being this clingy, but you needed and he honestly wanted you to be. He missed taking care of you like this. 

“Mitha” you whispered tightening your arms around him.

“Hey sweetie.” He whispered, kissing the top of your head. “My coffee is almost done. Then I will sit with you on my lap and more cuddles.”

“Yeah” you said rubbing your head against his shoulder.

“Can you sit here while I fill your sippy cup?”

“Mm hmm” you said. 

“Good girl.” 

You let go of Misha and he filled up you sippy cup. You waved at him and he waved back. Misha handed you your sippy cup, took you pacifier and attached the clip to it and then clipped it to your shirt.

“Do you know how cute you are?” he cooed and you giggled. Misha nibbled your neck , then lifted your shirt up and blew a raspberry.

A few days later the boys had to work at night and you didn’t. You were big for a bit of the day, but when it came time to leave, you slipped into your little place. Luckily Jared had it covered. Misha carried you on set and Mark Sheppard walked over.

“Hello, love” Mark Sheppard said. You smiled and waved, but hid your face a bit.

“Are you being shy?” Misha cooed and you giggled.

“Hey Darlin’” Jared said coming up. Misha passed you to Jared. “Someone wants to meet you.” he cooed. 

You had talked about this with the boys. While they were on set you were going to hang out with both Marks. Misha waved Pellegrino over. You blushed and hid your face.

“Hey, little one” Pellegrino said.

“Can you say hi?” Jared cooed.

“Hi.” You giggled.

“Sweetie, Jared thought that Sheppard and Pellegrino could keep you company while we work. How does that sound?” Misha asked.

“Yeth” you reached your arms out to Pellegrino and he took you from Jared.

“Can I have a kiss, love?” Mark asked. You nodded, taking your pacifier out. Pellegrino bent down a bit and you gave Mark Sheppard a peck. “Thank you. Can he have one?” he pointed to Pellegrino. You gave Pellegrino a peck.

“Thank you so much, little one.” Pellegrino said.

“Us too!” Jared said and you gave him and Misha peck and Misha put you pacifier back in your mouth.

“Everything is in this bag. Jensen bought some snacks and they’re in her trailer. You be good for the boys, okay?”

“Kay” you giggled. Misha reached into the bag and handed you your blanky. Then he gave the bag to Mark Sheppard and they went to make up. 

“Well, love shall we go to your trailer? I came make you some hot chocolate if you’d like?” Sheppard suggested. You nodded and giggled. 

When you got to the trailer Pellegrino put you down. You tapped his arm and pointed at your shorts. Sheppard rubbed a hand on your back.

“Use words, please” he said kissing the top of your head.

“No, panth, pwease” you said looking at Pellegrino.

“She’s usually in her underwear and a t-shirt. Right love?” Sheppard explained and you nodded.

“I can help you” Pellegrino helped you out of your shorts. “Little one, can I have cuddles?”

You reached your arms and Pellegrino lifted you in his arms. Sheppard made you hot chocolate while you cuddled with Pellegrino. Mark came over and picked a book from your shelf.

“Would you like a story?” he asked.

“Uh huh” you said.

“Alright. Once the hot chocolate is ready, I’ll read it to you.”

Later on Jensen came in and you ran up to him. He lifted you up and nibbled your neck. 

“Are you having fun, sweetheart?” 

“Yeth” you hugged him, rubbing your eyes a bit.

“Oh, someone is getting tired” Sheppard cooed. 

“The sweepober?” you asked.

“You want a sleepover with them?” Jensen asked and you nodded.

“I would love that, but I think Jensen is here because it’s time for me to get to set.” Sheppard said and Jensen nodded.

“I’ll have a sleepover with you, little one” Pellegrino said. 

“Good, because it’s becoming someone’s bedtime and we’re still filming.” Jensen said placing his forehead against yours. 

Pellegrino pulled the couch out into the bed and Sheppard filled up your sippy cup, while Jensen helped you brush your teeth. Jensen placed you in the bed and he and Sheppard left. Pellegrino joined you. You curled into him and he rubbed your back and you drifted you sleep.


	30. Rich!

The sleepover with Pellegrino was fun. You were big for week with Rich as directing. On your last day you were packing up and Rich came in your trailer.

“Hey you.” he said.

“Hi!” you smiled.

“Did you want to hang out tomorrow? Just the two of us.”

“Yes! Rich time is the best time.” he laughed.

“Thank you.”

When you got home, you made a grilled cheese for yourself and Jensen made coffee. 

“I hear you’re hanging out with Rich tomorrow.” He smiled.

“Yeah.” You smiled.

“That’ll be fun”

In the morning you woke up and you were still big, which you were happy about. You met Rich for bunch. You and Rich were walking around pacific spirit regional park. Rich noticed that you were biting your lip a bit. Without realizing you had started holding his hand, he chuckled a bit and you looked up at him innocently. Then you blushed and rubbed your forehead against his arm.

“Buddy, do you want to keep walking or go back home?” he whispered.

“Walk” you said and he smiled.

“Okay.”

Half an hour later you started rubbing your eyes sleepily. You two headed back home. When you got in the house, Rich lifted you in his arms and rubbed a hand on your back.

“Let’s get you down for a nap.” He whispered.

“Yeah” you whimpered.

“Yeah.” He smiled.

Rich carried you upstairs and got you out of your jeans and into a comfier top. He grabbed your pacifier and clipped it to your shirt. He placed it in his mouth and then into your mouth. He pulled the covers back and you climbed in. He grabbed your blanky and handed it to you, tucking you in. 

“I’ll be right here, okay? Then when you wake up, so many cuddles.”

“Mm hmm” you said nodding, eyes closing. 

Rich kissed the top of your head and sat on your bed, grabbing a book to read. Rich looked over when you stirred a bit, you rolled over and scooted towards him. Rich smiled, he stroked your hair and you fell back asleep. When you woke up, Rich was combing his fingers through your hair.

“Wich” you mumbled.

“Yeah, buddy.”

“I still sweepy” You said scooting closer.

“You only napped for half an hour; you can still sleep if you want”

“You cuddlth?” Rich put the book down and got under the covers with you. You nestled your head into his chest as he wrapped his arms around you and peppered your head with kisses. You smiled and fell back asleep.

“Y/n/n/ Buddy, come on. Wake up.” Rich cooed, lightly scratching your head.

“Nnnnn” you whined.

“Come on, sleepyhead. I’ll hold you, in my arms.”

Your eyes shot open and you giggled, climbing into his arms. You dropped your pacifier and gave him kisses. Rich gave you one last peck and placed your pacifier back in your mouth and standing up. 

“How about some juice?” you nodded.

Rich sat you on the counter and grabbed a juice box and opened it for you. You dropped your pacifier and took the juice from him. You smiled while sipping you juice, kicking your feet. Rich grabbed the coffee and started to make coffee. He heard the slurp of the juice and turned to you. You giggled and put down. 

“One more, please” you smiled.

“Okay. And I’m going to fill up your sippy cup with water.”

“Rich. I have cookies? There’s animal crackers in the cupboard.”

“That depends, can I have some cookies too?” 

“Of course!” you smiled opening your arms. 

Rich picked you up in his arms and bounced you a bit. Once you were all cookied up, Rich held your hand, he had his coffee and the two of you went outside. You sat on his lap and rested your head on his shoulder. 

“You hab fun?” you asked him.

“I had so much fun today.”

“Eben though I wittle?” 

“Of course. Buddy, I love you no matter what.” You took your pacifier out and looked at him.

“I meant to be big” you pouted. 

“I know you did, but that’s okay. You were big for half the day.” You nodded and nestled back into him. “I saw there was a fozen pizza, how about that for dinner?” you giggled and nodded.

Rich was pulling the pizza out of the oven when there was a knock on the door. You gasped and looked at him. 

“Why don’t you go see who that is?” he smiled.

You walked to the door and opened it, you gasped and squealed when you saw Rob standing there. He laughed, stepping in and closing the door.

“Hey sweet girl”

“WICH! WICH! WOB!” you yelled, pulling Rob into the kitchen. Both men laughed.

“Just in time for dinner.” Rich joked.

Rob pulled the chair out for you to sit in. Rich had your sippy cup filled and at your spot. The boys put the plates on the table. You took your pacifier out and went to reach for the pizza.

“Ah!” Rich warned and you looked at him wide eyed. “You have to let that cool down, it’s too hot to eat right now.”

“But I hungry” you whined.

“I know, but the cheese is too hot, you don’t want to burn yourself.”

You picked up your sippy cup and started drinking. You looked down and started to sniffle, Rich came over and lightly scratched the back of your neck. A minute later, he kissed the top of your head.

Buddy, I think it’s safe, but little bites okay?” 

“M’kay” you mumbled. 

“Did you want to split a ginger ale with me?” Rob asked and you looked up at him. 

“Does that sound good?” Rich cooed and you nodded. You smiled and nodded.

“We got a smile!” Rob said nibbling your neck.


	31. Cottage

Misha had rented a cottage. He thought it would be nice to get away from technology. It was you, Misha, Jensen, Jared and Jeffrey. When you got there, you were in your big space. There were four bedrooms, so you would share a bed with one of them. You picked Misha.

The boys were outside talking and having a beer. You grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around you.

“It’s so could” you said.

“I know, I was hoping it would be warmer.” Jensen said.

A little while later you excused yourself, went inside and plopped down in the big chair and took a little nap. Jared walked in and chuckled a bit. He noticed that you were smacking your lips a bit. He figured you must be slipping in to your little place. 

“Where’s Y/n/n?” Jensen asked when Jared came out. 

“Asleep in the chair.”

A while later you woke up and in your little space. You walked over to the porch door and peaked out. Misha looked up and smiled. 

“Hi, sweetie” he cooed. You tapped your lips. “I bet by the time you give everyone two kisses, I’ll be back with your pacifier.” you giggled and smiled.

Misha stood up and you gave him a little peck. You walked over to Jared and stood between his legs and gave him a peck.

“Thank you, darlin’” he smiled. You walked over and gave a peck to Jensen.

“Thank you sweetheart” Next Jeffrey.

“One more.” You gave him another peck, then Jensen and as you were giving Jared his second Misha walked out. 

“Everyone get two?” he asked. You nodded. He attached the clip to your shirt, gave you a peck and placed the pacifier in your mouth. 

“Baby girl, can I get some cuddles?” Jeffrey asked. You giggled walked over, climbing on his lap. 

“Jenthen tea?” you asked and he smiled.

“I’ll make you some tea.” 

“Coffee too” Jared and Jensen nodded, going inside.

“Did you have a good nap?” Misha asked.

“Yeah.” You smiled.

Jared moved to sit on the couch with Jeffrey. You stretched your feet out on his lap. Jared smiled started rubbing your feet.

“Ooooh” you giggled. Jensen came out and started laughing

“Full service over here. Cuddles and a foot massage.” He said.

“Yeah and you’re making our drinks. Our servant” Misha added.

“What do you do?” Jared joked to Misha.

“Mitha my caregiber” you said proudly and Misha smiled wide.

“That’s right! I have a very important job.”

“Mmm hmm” you said closing your eyes as Jared switched feet. Everyone chuckled. 

Later that night everyone decided to play the never ending game of Monopoly. You sat on Jared’s lap and helped him by rolling and moving.

“Oh, should we buy the rail road?” he asked.

“Yeth” you said.

“We would like to buy the rail road.” He said to Misha.

“Okay.” Misha said. Next it was Jensen’s turn. The boys all let you rolled. Jensen moved and ended up going to jail.

“Oopthie” you blushed.

“Ha, that’s okay sweetheart” Jensen said leaning over and nibbling you neck. 

Later Misha was helping you get ready for bed. He tucked you in and kissed your forehead.

“Now, I’m going to be downstairs okay? The boys and I are going to stay up a little bit longer.”

“I do too” you said, eyes dropping. Misha laughed a little.

“I think someone should keep the bed warm for me when I come back.” 

“I be good girl” you said eyes going a little wide.

“I know you would be, but sweetie, you’re falling asleep. How about I stay with you until you fall asleep?”

“M’kay” you mumbled closing your eyes.

Misha rubbed a hand on your back and shortly after you were fast asleep. In the middle of the movie the boys heard you walking to the stairs.

“Mitha” you whimpered before breaking into sobs. Jeffrey paused the movie and Misha went upstairs.

“Sweetie, what happened?” he asked. You just sobbed and sobbed, he lifted you in his arms, took your pacifier out and held you close. “Sweetie.” He whispered.

“Dre-dream” you got out.

“You had a bad a dream?” he asked and you nodded. After a moment when you calmed a bit. You looked at Misha. He wiped your face with his sleeve. “What was it about?” he asked quietly.

“Lil-Lila wasn’t a character anymore and you-you decided that you didn’t want to be my-my caregiver. An-and the boys said the same thing too. Th-then I was all alone” your voice ended up high pitched. Misha laid you down, put your pacifier back in your mouth and pressed his forehead to yours. 

“That will never happen, I want you to know that. We have been doing this for two years now. You are my little and I am your caregiver, nothing is going to change that.”

“Promithe?” you asked.

“I promise.” 

Misha lifted you back into his arms and carried you downstairs.


	32. Cottage 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is short

When Misha brought you downstairs, he laid you down on the couch, your head in Jensen’s lap. 

“You alright sweetheart?” he asked combing his hands through your hair. You pouted and shook your head.

“Y/n/n, had a nightmare, didn’t you?” you nodded.

“Oh no” Jared pouted and came over and sat on the floor by you. You started to play with Jared’s head.

“Sweetie, do you want some warm milk?” Misha asked

“Yeth, pwease” you said. Jared chuckled a little. What Jensen was doing with your hair you did to Jared’s. 

“I’ll make it” Jeffrey smiled and getting up.

Misha lifted your shirt and blew a raspberry. He did it again and this time you giggled. Misha started tickling your sides. He blew another raspberry. Jeffrey came over. You sat up, on Jensen’s lap. Jared took the cup from Jeffrey and sat beside you, holding the cup up to your mouth.

“Little sips” he cooed and you nodded. 

After you finished your milk, you climbed on Misha’s lap, resting your head on his shoulder. Jeffrey started the movie, but turned the sound down a bit. You whimpered a bit, still trying to stay awake because of the scary dream. Misha rubbed circles on your back.

“Shhh. It’s okay, sweetie” he whispered “I’m here, you’re safe. I’m here for you. We’re all here for you. Rest your eyes. Okay?” he watched your eyes flutter closed. “Good girl” and you fell asleep in Misha’s arms. 

In the morning you woke up, with Jensen, holding you close to him and Jeffrey placing your sippy cup by your bed.

“Good morning, baby girl” Jeffrey smiled. Jensen kissed the back of your head.

“BACON!” you beamed when you smelled what was cooking downstairs.

“Mmmm hmm, Misha is getting it extra crispy just like you like.” Jensen said. “Pacifier” Jensen said and you handed him your pacifier for him to add the clip. 

You lifted your arms up and Jeffrey lifted you in his arms. You stroked his beard and he chuckled a bit. Jensen attached the clip to your shirt and placed your pacifier in your mouth, before handing you your blanky. 

Jeffrey carried you downstairs. He brought you to Jared who took your pacifier out and gave you a kiss.

“Good morning, darlin’. I love you.” he cooed.

“I love Jared” you smiled.

Jeffrey sat you at the table. Pancakes, bacon, juice and milk were placed at the table. Coffee too. Misha sat beside you and grabbed some pancakes and placed them on your plate and started to cut them up for you. You giggled and Jared reached over, grabbed your juice and put the straw in for you.

“Thank you” you smiled.

“You’re very welcome” Jared smiled. 

Everyone started eating. Misha put his knife and fork down and nibbled at your neck. You giggled and rested your head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of your head and you picked up your fork to eat. 

After breakfast, you got on the couch, wrapped yourself in a blanket and lay down. You sat up a bit, when Jeffrey asked you to move. You rested your head in his lap and he played with your hair while Jensen played guitar.

Jared joined in with the guitar and Misha sat on couch with your feet in his lap. He grabbed a book and started reading. Jeffrey grabbed a book took. You were happy, being all cozy and watching the boys play guitar. 

A little while later Jared went over with a juice box for you.

“There you go darlin’.” Jared kissed your forehead and took your pacifier from your mouth and let it drop.

Jeffrey got up and looked through the movies and then turned holding Mulan.

“Confession” he said and you gaped and so did Jensen. “I’ve never seen this”

“Misha” you looked at Misha.

“Well, we’ll have to fix that!” Misha said. He put your juice down and helped Jeffrey with the movie.

You put your cookies down and stood up to go to the kitchen. Jensen wrapped his arm around your waist to stop you.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he laughed.

“Popcorn” you smiled.

“Sweetheart, you’re too little to do that.” Jensen smiled and you nodded. “I’ll go do it.” Jensen gave you a little peck and got to make popcorn Jared came over and wrapped you in a hug from behind.

“Come finish your juice” he said and you giggled. 

Everyone sat down to watch them movie.

“BE A MAN! You muth be thwift ath the courthing riber” you sang along with your pacifier in your mouth. The boys tried so hard not to laugh. It was the most adorable thing they had seen. However they started cracking up and you looked at them innocently.

“HM?” you smiled. Misha pulled you against his chest and kissed the top of your head.

“Baby girl, you are adorable” Jeffrey said. You giggled.

“I love you so much” Misha cooed. You beamed.


	33. Rainy days

Misha laughed a bit when he saw you, kneeling on the couch, staring out the window. It was pouring rain and you loved the sound of rain and thunder. You sucked on your pacifier and clung to your blanky. Thunder struck and you giggled a bit.

“Hi Sweetie” he cooed.

“Mitha, it wain” you said smiling.

“I can see that.” 

You placed your blanky on the back of the couch and rested your head on it. Misha dramatically sighed. You still looked out the window. He sighed again.

“Boy. I certainly could use some rainy day cuddles” you looked over at him innocently. “I mean, if you were up to it. I could hold you in my arms while you looked out the window.” He said nonchalantly with a shrug and a little smirk.

You gasped standing up on the couch, holding your blanky, arms opened wide. He chuckled and walked over. You wrapped your arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He kissed your pacifier and rubbed his nose with yours. 

“Mmmm” you smiled hugging him tight and resting your head on his shoulder. 

“I love you, sweetie” he whispered looking down at you.

“I love Mitha” you said.

Misha walked over to the window, placing you a little on his hip. You two looked out the window. He would occasionally kiss your forehead and sway side to side. Without really realizing it, you started lightly scratching the back of his neck, like what they do to you, still looking at the rain. He rested his head on yours. 

You two stayed like that for half an hour. Misha walked around the house a bit, still holding you. You two had moved in together. He walked to the kitchen and pulled your sippy cup with water out of the fridge, placing it and you on the counter. He reached up and gently tugged your pacifier out, letting it hang from your shirt.

“Mmm” you whined.

“I’m sorry, sweetie. Time for some water.” You took the hand that was on the back of his neck and took the sippy cup from him, holding it up to your lips and drinking. “Oh, good girl.” He praised. His arms still around you and your legs around him.

“I Mitha good girl?” you mumbled and he kissed your forehead.

“Yes, you’re my good girl.” He booped your nose and you smiled. 

You removed the sippy cup from your mouth. Misha lightly tapped the cup and then your lips. You brought it up again and started drinking more. Misha noticed your eyes dropping a bit. Rubbed his thumb on your cheek. 

“The rain is so relaxing, isn’t it?” you nodded. “After you drink some more, you’re going to have a nap.”

“You nap, with me?” you asked.

“I’ll lie down with you.” he smiled. 

Misha carried you to your room, he sat on your bed and you were on your knees looking at him. He smiled, nodding and you climbed onto his lap, laying on his chest. He pulled the blanket over you two. You placed your blanky on his shoulder and rested your head on it. You sucked on your pacifier a few times, before finally being settled. 

Misha wrapped on arm around your waist and cradled your head with his other hand. You hummed in satisfaction, felling safe and comforted. You both listened to the rain, your eyes closed and when Misha felt you relax, he knew you were out. 

Misha also fell asleep. When you woke up, he was still resting and you were in your big space. You smiled up at him and rolled off, taking your blanky. You folded it up, unclipped your pacifier and took it out. You felt Misha roll over and rub your back.

“How’d you sleep?” he asked.

“Good. You?” you giggled.

“I had a good nap. Nice and warm, thanks to you.” he smiled.

“You’re welcome” you went to stand up and Misha, but he lightly pulled at your shirt and you laid down. “Can I help you?” you joked.

“Let me get your leggings.” He said and you nodded.

When you were in your big space, Misha liked to ease you into getting back into it. He grabbed your leggings and helped you into them. He pulled you up and kissed your forehead. 

“Are you hungry?” he asked and you smiled nodding.

You followed Misha to the kitchen and started to make coffee while he grabbed a frozen pizza and put it in the over. He grabbed the bowl of grapes from the fridge and placed them on the counter. 

“Have some grapes please” he said.

“Yes, sir” you saluted. You took a grape and ate it. “Thank you for easing me back into my big space.”

“Anything for my girl”

“Can we read the new script?” you asked.

“Yeah.” Just then the boys walked in and saw you.

“Hey beautiful” Jensen aid and you blushed.

“Hey handsome.”

The four of you sat in the living room and read the script.

“Lila? Come on, don’t do this” Jensen read. “Open your eyes.” 

No. No, this couldn’t be right. You only had one more page left of the script. They would have told you if you were leaving the show. You had been on it for three years now. 

“There’s nothing more to do” Misha read as Castiel and Jared eyed you. 

“Help her!” Jensen read.

“I’m sorry, Dean.” 

Your hands were shaking a bit and the three men looked at you. You sat on the couch frozen. Was that it for Lila? Jared sat beside you and pulled you tight to him and you broke down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you'd like to see?


	34. Happy endings

You read the script over and over again. Jared knocked on your door and you looked up seeing him hold a cup of tea.

“I made some tea for you” he said shyly.

“Thank you.” you said.

Jared walked in and placed it beside your bed. You looked down at the script, not making eye contact with him. He kissed the top of your head and left the room. 

The day came to film that episode; you did get a call and talked to about Lila leaving the show. You were covered in fake blood, lying on the floor. 

“Lila?” Jensen as Dean said walking in. 

The rest of the day was kind of a blur. You were so exhausted by everything that you didn’t want to be little. After the scene ended Jensen helped you up and you just walked to your trailer. You got in the shower and then headed home.

“What’s wrong?” Jensen asked Misha.

“Y/n just texted me. She headed home”

“Without saying goodbye?’

“Yeah.” 

You sat on your bed and looked at your pacifier and blanky. You laid down, closing your eyes. Your mind started racing. You were done with the show. That’s it, you weren’t going to see the boys every day. There was still the conventions of course, but those were usually so busy. Now that you were done, there wouldn’t be much time for you and little you anyway. 

You started crying. You rolled over onto your side and got in the fetal position. You loved the boys and they said that they would be there for you no matter what. Misha has been your caregiver now for two years. He has told you countless times that you are his little, but still.

You wanted to call someone, but you didn’t know who. The boys were at work. Everyone else wasn’t in-oh wait. You grabbed your phone and put it on speaker.

“Hello?” the voice said.

“Briana” you squeaked.

Ten minutes later Briana was in your room holding you. She knew that you were in your big space, but you needed to be held. 

“Shhh. Y/n. I know it sucks. It’s fucking dumb that you found out like this. Lila was an amazing character.”

Jared came over to Misha and sat down beside him, rubbing a hand on his back to get his attention.

“You alright, man?” he asked.

“Not really. It’s just…Y/n. She’s been so distant since she found out about Lila.” Misha said.

“That’s understandable” Jared said

“Yeah. It’s just. She hasn’t been little in a while, which I totally get. However, she left today without saying goodbye.” Jensen walked over and sat down.

“Briana is with Y/n/n.” Jensen said.

“She had that dream, back at the cottage. It was about Lila leaving and us not wanting to be her caregivers anymore.” Misha said

“Now that Lila is gone, she knows that wont happen, but maybe in the back of her mind…”Jared shrugged.

“I love that she trusted us. That you helped her out at the convention. Being little makes her so happy” Jensen added. 

“We’ve been doing this for two years. She is my little, I would never leave her” Misha said looking down.

“I think she’s distancing herself to prepare herself if we did want to stop.” Jared said

“Which would never happen.” Jensen spoke up.

“Right.” Both Misha and Jared spoke up.

When Briana made sure you were okay and the boys were close, she left you alone. You heard the door open and the three men walked in. You were in your t-shirt and underpants, but that’s all. You thought maybe if you wore what you did when you were little, maybe you would get back in your little space.

“Y/n, can we speak to you in the living room?” Misha aksed and you nodded joining them. 

“Y/n/n, we know why you’ve been distancing yourself. You think now that you are done with the show we will be done with you.” Jared started.

“Sweetheart, that’s not true. We would never do that to you.” Jensen said.

“Y/n, come here” Misha said and you stood up and walked standing in front of him. Misha stood up and took your face in his hands. “Two years ago, I decided that I would take care of you, not just at the convention, but every day. I stand by that. You have come so far, look at how many people love you.” 

You started to tear up and looked down. Jared and Jensen took your hands in theirs and Misha pressed his forehead against yours.

“This does not change anything. Like I said at the cottage, you are my little and I am your caregiver. You are my responsibility, because I want you to be. We need you as much as you need us. I know that being little makes you feel safe and happy. Well, it makes all of us happy too. All your little giggles, the cuddles. Holding you when things get scary. Being extra little. We need that too. Do you understand?” you nodded. “Can you please give us a verbal response?”

“I understand.” You sniffled.

“We love you so fucking much.” He whispered.

“I love you too” you said.

“I am your primary caregiver and when I’m not here, you have Jared and Jensen.” Both men squeezed you hand and you squeezed back. “I need you to be open and honest with us. We can’t have you leaving set without saying goodbye. You can’t shut us out; we want to be there for you. We want to help you.” Misha took his hand and guided your chin to look him in the eye

“Am I in trouble” you whimpered, looking up at him with wide eyes. 

“Why do you think you would be in trouble?” Jensen spoke up, the boys did not miss the childish tone to your voice. You looked at him.

“Because I tried to distance myself so I wouldn’t get hurt”

“And what do you think that resulted in?” Jared spoke this time and you looked at him.

“Making you sad that I no trust you with being honest” you pouted. 

Misha sat down in the chair and guided you to stand between his legs. He wrapped his arms around your waist. You wrapped your arms around his neck and rested your hand on his shoulder. He rubbed your back and you closed your eyes.

“Just one” he whispered in your ear.

“Okay” you whispered back. 

Misha brought a firm, sharp hand down on your left butt cheek and you whimpered. He kissed the side of your head. You straddled him, crying now. He rubbed his hand on your butt

“You’re my good girl. I love you so much. So much.” A hand touched your back.

“Darlin’ do you want me to grab your blanky and pacifier?” Jared whispered and you nodded. He kissed the top of your head and left.

“Do you want tea or hot chocolate?” Misha asked you quietly. 

“Cocoa” you whimpered.

“I bet Jensen would make you some” he said looking over at Jensen.

“I would love to” Jensen smiled. 

He got up, kissing the top your head like Jared and leaving. Misha placed little pecks on your temple and Jared walked back in and handed you your blanky and clipped your pacifier to your shirt, placing it in his mouth and then yours.

“There, that’s better” he said and you nodded

“Tank ou” you said

“You’re welcome.” 

Jared left to join Jensen in the kitchen. You sat up a bit, looking at Misha. Misha smiled a bit and wiped your tears. He kissed your forehead and pacifier and rubbed a hand on your back.

“You are the best little a caregiver could ask for. You are so incredible and I am so proud to be the one that protects you and guides you. Thank you for bringing so much joy into my life. These past two years have been so amazing.” You gasped and dropped your pacifier giving him little kisses. “Mmmm” he nibbled at your neck and gave you a peck before placing your pacifier in your mouth. “You make me proud every day. Not just me, but Jensen and Jared. Everyone in the supernatural family.”

You rested your head on his shoulder, hugging him tight. Misha lifted you up, walking around and bouncing you. Nothing was going to change. You found your caregiver, you embraced your little side and it was all thanks to Misha. You were safe, you were happy and you were loved. You knew that everything was going to be alright. You were going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Who should Misha ask for helping out?


End file.
